Volver a Vivir
by DragShot
Summary: Steven Universe disfrutaba de una vida sencilla junto a las Gemas de Cristal, dedicándose a neutralizar gemas corruptas, restaurar santuarios perdidos y proteger a la humanidad. Pero todo eso cambiará cuando un grupo de invasoras se acerque al planeta Tierra, y entre ellas un fantasma del pasado, quien deberá enfrentarse a una realidad que le había sido oculta. UA: MomSwap.
1. Prólogo: Gatogalletas

**NA: Les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo fanfic, el cual sería mi segundo fic de duración considerable en el fandom de Steven Universe. Fácilmente podría tener una cantidad de capítulos similar o superior a la de "Reclutamiento".  
**

 **En esta oportunidad, les traigo un MomSwap: el recurrente UA en el que las Gemas de Cristal y las del Planeta Hogar ocupan los roles inversos, pero con una historia un tanto diferente a la de la serie para añadir variedad. Hay cosas que habrán cambiado de posición, otras que no habrán cambiado en lo absoluto y otras completamente nuevas que irán revelándose a lo largo del fic.** **También encontrarán algunos headcanons (algunos propios y otros no) volcados en los personajes, como es habitual.**

 **Al igual que en el anteriormente mencionado fic, en esta historia habrá un poco de todo.**

 **Haciendo los disclaimers respectivos, y atribuyéndole el concepto original de la serie y de los personajes a Rebecca Sugar, damos inicio a esta nueva aventura.**

* * *

 **Volver a Vivir**  
 _Una serie de ficción por DragShot_

 **Prólogo: Gatogalletas  
**

Existen muchas formas de contar una historia, así como de interpretarla. Estas ideas van transmitiéndose de una mente a otra, pero la forma en que cada una de ellas percibe las cosas puede alterar el reflejo de la misma en parte o incluso en su totalidad. Y estos cambios pueden propagarse hacia la siguiente mente, estableciéndose así una cadena de cambios de infinitas posibilidades. A continuación, he aquí uno de esos resultados.

Una línea de tiempo distinta, donde algunas cosas son todo lo contrario de lo que uno esperaría, y otras simplemente no son nada de lo esperado. Una línea de tiempo en donde una antigua gema elemental, una ingeniera de alto rango y una general de guerra dejaron sus vidas atrás en pos de un ideal distinto; algo que las cambiaría para siempre, y las ataría a un pequeño planeta azul, olvidado en un rincón de la Vía Láctea... hasta ahora.

 _ **Ciudad Playa**_  
 _ **La Gran Rosquilla**_

\- **¿Que ya no hay más? ¿Cómo que no hay?** \- preguntó consternado un niño en sus aparentes doce años, de pelo rizado oscuro, que vestía un polo magenta con una estrella amarilla en el centro, sandalias y un jean short.

\- **Se agotaron, Steven. Lo siento.** \- le respondió una joven bajita y regordeta de cabello rubio ondulado, vistiendo un polo púrpura con el logo de la tienda en donde laboraba: La Gran Rosquilla. - **Simplemente dejaron de producirlas.**

\- **¿Pero por qué, Sadie? ¿Por qué harían algo así?**

\- **Porque ya nadie las compra, por supuesto.** \- respondió de forma arrogante un joven de estatura algo elevada y aspecto enclenque, con apenas un copete de cabello medianamente claro y orejas curiosamente estiradas. Él vestía también con el mismo uniforme que su colega Sadie. - **Ahora están saliendo las Leonpaletas, las cuales en mi opinión saben mucho mejor que tus anticuadas Gatogalletas.**

\- **Cállate la boca, Lars.** \- replicó Sadie, visiblemente fastidiada por el ponzoñoso comentario.

\- **¿Leonpaletas? ¡Pero esas cosas un poco más y saben horrible!** \- declaró un ligeramente indignado Steven, al recordar lo desagradable que le parecía el sabor del aguaje del que estaban hechas dichas golosinas. Simplemente no era el tipo de dulce al que estaba acostumbrado.

\- **Lo siento Steven, pero por muy buenas que hayan podido ser, me temo que ya no estarán a la venta.** \- concluyó la rubia.

\- **Ah... recórcholis.**

El niño se dirigió hacia el ahora vacío refrigerador donde se exhibieron alguna vez sus amados bocadillos, sobre el estante a su derecha. Recostándose sobre el vidrio de la puerta, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el interior del artefacto.

\- **Oh, Gato Galleta, con tu delicioso relleno doble de vainilla y fresa, y tus suculentas galletas de chocolate envolviéndolo, has llenado mi vida con tu dulzura por muchos años.** \- dijo con una contagiosa melancolía - **Supongo que todo lo bueno en este mundo tiene su final. Gracias por todo, amigo mío.**

Lars no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risilla, razón por la que Sadie tuvo que silenciarlo con un fuerte codazo y una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- **¡Auch!**

\- **Ehm...** **Oye Steven, estaba pensando...** \- comentó Sadie - **Ya que no vamos a usar ese congelador, ¿no te gustaría llevártelo a casa?**

La mirada del niño se iluminó al escuchar eso. - **¿En serio? ¿Puedo quedármelo?**

\- **Claro, adelante. Es todo tuyo.**

- **Vaya chicos, ¡se pasaron! ¡Gracias!** \- dijo finalmente, mientras desconectaba el artefacto del tomacorriente y salía con éste del establecimiento.

Y así, una vez más, regresó el silencio a aquél lugar, al menos por un momento.

\- **¿En serio acabas de dejar que se lleve el congelador?** \- preguntó Lars en voz monótona, su rostro carente de toda expresión.

\- **Bah, que lo descuenten de mi sueldo. Ni que fuera tan costoso.** \- respondió Sadie, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

El pequeño Steven corrió fuera del establecimiento. Sus sandalias pasaron del ardiente pavimento del mediodía a la cálida y suave arena de la playa, mientras él llevaba amarrado en la espalda su más reciente adquisición. Finalmente, al pie de un acantilado, hallábase una gigantesca estatua tallada en el borde mismo. Una mujer enorme, de cuatro pares de brazos distintos, y dos de ellos sostenían una pequeña casa de playa. Sus pálidas paredes de madera parecían perderse entre el paisaje, mientras el brillo de las ventanas y de la puerta principal hacían evidente su ubicación. Unas escaleras blancas, cuya pintura lucía desgastada por la arena, la brisa y el salitre, conducían desde la playa hacia dicha puerta. El niño subió por ellas con especial cuidado, lo último que necesitaba era que se le cayese el pequeño refrigerador.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta. Se escuchaba bastante actividad dentro de la casa. Más por buenos modales que por necesidad, Steven tocó la puerta tres veces, sin perder aquella pacífica sonrisa ni por un segundo.

\- **Alguien está tocando la puerta. ¡Vayan a atender!** \- se escuchó la voz de una chica desde el interior.

\- **Estoy ocupada con al menos una docena de esas cosas por aquí. Que salga alguien más.** \- respondió otra voz femenina, notoriamente más nasal que la anterior.

\- **Bah... ¡Yo voy!** \- se escuchó una tercera voz, bastante rasposa y con apenas notorios rasgos femeninos en ella. - **Más vale que no sea ese estúpido cartero otra vez. Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para su mierda.** \- Tras esto, varios pasos muy pesados se acercaron a la puerta.

Una gran silueta naranja se dejó ver detrás del vidrio opaco, el cual hacía borrosa toda imagen proveniente del otro lado. Luego, una mano giró la perilla, y con un clic, la puerta fue abierta.

Con al menos metro noventa, una complexión corporal que poco tendría que envidiarle a un físico-culturista, piel naranja con rayas oscuras alrededor, una enorme cabellera blanca, chaqueta, pantalones y botines a juego con su color natural, una gema romboidal de jaspe por nariz, así como una gorra negra en la cabeza que tenía escrito "BIG MOMMA" en letras amarillas; salió una de las peculiares residentes de aquella morada.

Una vista intimidante para cualquiera, mas para Steven era lo más familiar del mundo. Por otra parte, quien le había abierto se mostró ligeramente sorprendida.

\- **¡Steven!... Yo...** \- dijo, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, como si tratase de ocultar algo.

\- **Lo dijiste.** \- le respondió Steven de inmediato.

\- **Témpanos...**

\- **Nah, no pasa nada, Jasper.** \- aseguró, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto - **Las conozco de toda la vida.**

\- **¿Y qué traes ahí?** \- preguntó Jasper, a medida que sus ojos ámbar recuperaban su calma y procedían a darle un barrido al desconocido objeto atado a la espalda del niño.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Esto?** \- respondió él, señalando el objeto - **Es solo un recuerdo, un buen recuerdo...** \- añadió con un aire nostálgico.

Seguidamente, Steven pasó al interior de la casa. Era un recinto pequeño, aunque con el espacio suficiente para quienes habitaban en ella. En la sala se encontraban dos personas más, de aspecto igualmente inusual.

\- **¡Hola chicas!**

\- **¿Steven?** \- preguntó la portadora de la primera voz. Su tez era de un azul marino, su cabello corto, azul eléctrico, peinado en un estilo llamativo y bastante juvenil. Traía puesto un vestido del mismo color que su cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta la altura de las caderas, en donde se abría en par, revelando una capa inferior en color blanco, la cual alcanzaba a cubrirle las rodillas. Dicho vestido estaba rodeado por un listón azul noche, atado por detrás, a la altura de su cintura. Llevaba además un par de ligas blancas, una en la muñeca izquierda, y otra en el tobillo derecho. Una notoriamente desgastada gema de lapislázuli en forma de gota descansaba en su espalda, entre donde estarían los omóplatos. Su figura era esbelta, asemejándose mucho a la de una jovencita en sus mejores años. En ese momento, sostenía entre sus brazos una criatura de color negro con destellos en un fuerte verde neón, con aspecto principalmente de ciempiés. Enormes fauces cubrían casi la totalidad de la cabeza, las cuales desprendían una especie de ácido tan corrosivo que fácilmente carcomía el piso con cada gota que caía. Tras su sorpresa, la chica atravesó a la criatura con una alabarda del mismo suave color que su piel, con una punta afilada en los bordes, así como redonda y estilizada en aspecto. El cuerpo oscuro se desvaneció en una nube de polvo que se deshizo rápidamente - **¡Ay, qué penita que nos encuentres así!** \- añadió - **Bueno, nosotras estábamos... eh...**

\- **Haciendo limpieza.** \- añadió la segunda voz que se había escuchado. Este era un individuo apenas más alto que su compañera de azul, con cabello rubio en peinado de tres puntas hacia arriba y los costados y dos hacia atrás, simulando una suerte de estrella redondeada. Su piel era de un tono verde lima, vestía un traje de cuerpo completo en varios tonos de verde, partiendo desde el más oscuro en el dorso, y cambiando a tonalidades más claras en sus extremidades. Sus antebrazos y piernas lucían particularmente artificiales, con dedos flotantes color neón en las manos, y botas que lucían de peso considerable... especialmente porque una de ellas estaba aplastando a otro ciempiés. Un visor del mismo verde neón protegía sus ojos, así como una gema triangular de peridoto, con bordes redondeados y la punta hacia abajo, situada en su frente. Ella lucía una estrella amarilla como emblema en el pecho.

\- **Sí, eso.** \- prosiguió la peliazul.

Steven dirigió su atención hacia la más alta y corpulenta de todas ellas. - **¿Jasper?...**

\- **Aparecieron hace algo de 20 minutos.** \- informó la mencionada - **Estábamos deshaciéndonos de ellos antes de que llegaras de comprar tus golosinas.**

\- **Ya veo.** \- resolvió con tranquilidad.

\- **No sé si lo han notado ya,** **pero ¿no se les hace extraño que todas estas criaturas no posean una gema propia?** \- preguntó la de piel verde, a la vez que el ciempiés bajo su pie estalló en un poof.

\- **Eso mismo iba yo a decir.** \- comentó la portadora de la gema de lapislázuli.

\- **Sí...** \- respondió la gema de piel a rayas, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón - **probablemente una gema con la suficiente energía debe estarlas generando en alguna otra parte...**

\- **¿Algo así como su madre?** \- interrumpió el niño, con una mirada de la más inocente.

\- **Ehm... sí, su-...pongo que sí.**

\- **Lo más seguro es que la fuente de todos estos esbirros se halle cerca, quizá oculta detrás de los peñascos, o al otro lado de la bahía.** \- hipotetizó la chica del visor.

\- **Puede ser, Peri, puede ser.** \- dijo su compañera.

\- **Lapis, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me llames de ese modo.** \- replicó la aludida con evidente fastidio - **Yo soy Peridot, Serie 5, Unidad 712. Solo Steven tiene autorización de usar ese apodo conmigo.**

\- **Oh, vamos. Ya vas a empezar con tus tonterías, Peridot.** \- dijo Lapis en respuesta, a la vez que rodaba los ojos. - **Solo por si se te olvidó de nuevo, hace más de 5000 años que ya no estás de sol a sol al servicio de Yellow Diamond.**

\- **Para tu información, esos son tiempos que recuerdo con el mismo orgullo con el que vivo los actuales;** \- prosiguió Peridot, solemne - **al margen de que ahora no comparta para nada los cuestionables ideales que perseguía en aquél entonces.**

\- **Bla, bla, bla...** \- balbuceó Lapis, mientras hacía el típico gesto asociado a esa expresión con su mano derecha. - **Cómo te encanta llenarte la boca de tonterías.**

\- **¡Oye! ¡Lárgate de ahí!** \- interrumpió Steven la discusión, a la vez que corría con dirección al refrigerador de la casa. Un ciempiés estaba colgándose de la manija de la puerta superior con sus fauces. El niño jaló de la criatura, haciendo que esta se suelte, no sin antes abrir la puerta de la hielera. Seguidamente, Steven tomó un florero, lo primero que logró encontrar, y se lo arrojó al ciempiés. El impacto fue suficiente para que la forma de la criatura se desintegrara, así como para romper el improvisado proyectil.

\- **Jeh, buen tiro.** \- comentó Jasper, dejando su gorra sobre un estante.

\- **Claro, como ustedes no limpian...** \- añadió Peridot.

\- **¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?** \- se dijo Steven a sí mismo, en voz alta, a la vez que revisaba el contenido de la hielera.

No lo podía creer.

\- **Son... ¿Gatogalletas?** \- dijo casi en un susurro, para después exclamar lleno de emoción - **¡Dios mío! ¡Sí! ¡Son Gatogalletas! Pero...** \- volteó hacia las demás - **¿de dónde las sacaron?**

\- **Las tomamos de una tienda.** \- respondió Jasper - **Ahora nos busca la policía, pero como fue en otro estado, ni'ca nos agarran.** \- añadió despreocupada.

\- **¿¡QUÉ!?** \- gritó Steven, alarmado.

\- **Querrás decir, USTEDES tomaron esas golosinas mientras YO tuve que hacer cola como una idiota para pagar por ellas. Y ni hablar de las miradas curiosas.** \- replicó Peridot, cruzándose de brazos con cara de pocos amigos - **Estúpidos humanos.** \- añadió en un murmullo.

Steven suspiró aliviado. Aunque esta no habría sido la primera vez que se metían en líos a causa de las ocurrencias de la corpulenta guardiana y la ninfa de agua.

\- **Cuando nos enteramos que no las venderían más, supusimos que te sentirías terrible considerando lo mucho te que gustaban; así que fuimos a varias tiendas alrededor para conseguir tantas como pudiésemos.** \- explicó Lapis.

\- **¿En serio?** \- preguntó Steven.

\- **Síp. Incluso hay muchas más en mi habitación.** \- añadió la azul gema.

\- **Cielos, chicas, gracias.** \- dijo Steven con toda franqueza mientras tomaba uno de los coloridos envoltorios y cerraba la puerta del congelador. - **Oh, todavía recuerdo la canción del comercial...**

 _ **Delicia congelada con un nuevo sabor** ,_  
 _ **porque vino hasta aquí desde el espacio exterior**._  
 _ **Él es un refugiado de una guerra estelar** ,_  
 _ **pero en el supermercado lo puedes comprar**._

 _ **¡Gatogalleta!**_  
 _ **La mascota de tu panza**_  
 _ **¡Gatogalleta!**_  
 _ **No te pesa en la balanza**_  
 _ **¡Gatogalleta!**_  
 _ **Su familia dejo atrás**_  
 _ **¡Gaaaatogalletaaa!**_

 _ **... Disponible en la tienda de Ruta 109.**_

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio una vez que Steven terminó su canción, y luego todos estallaron en risa.

\- **¡JA JA JA JA JA!... ¡les jur-...! ¡Les juro que eso nunca pasa de moda!** \- comentó Lapis entre risas, mientras Peridot rodaba en el suelo a sus pies, soltando tantas carcajadas como ronquidos. Jasper golpeó repetidas veces la alacena mientras reía histéricamente, para terminar apoyándose en sus rodillas.

Tras un rato, finalmente el bullicio cesó, y entonces Steven abrió el envoltorio, extrayendo de este su tan preciado dulce. El solo tenerlo en sus manos, sentir la galleta en sus dedos, observar el hielo seco sublimándose alrededor de la helada golosina y sentir el aroma de la crema era más que suficiente para que se le hiciese agua la boca.

\- **Om nom nom...** \- disfrutó abiertamente de su dulce debilidad - **Sí, tan suave...**

De pronto algo llamó la atención de las demás. Una luz rosa brotó del ombligo del niño, la cual fue tomando intensidad hasta un punto en que su forma hexagonal se dibujaba claramente debajo del polo.

\- **Hmm...** \- prosiguió Steven, perdido en el sabor, con sus ojos cerrados - **las voy a proteger a todas... en mi estómago.**

Entonces la luz se proyectó hacia el frente, materializándose un nuevo objeto: un escudo rosa, adornado con bordes brillantes, un triángulo en el centro y varias ramas con espinas saliendo en espiral de este, todos de color blanco. El escudo permaneció suspendido en el aire, rotando lentamente sobre su propio eje, mientras su portador seguía degustando inocentemente de su bocadillo, totalmente ignorante de lo que sucedía bajo sus narices.

\- **Ehm... Steven...** \- dijo Peridot - **quizá quieras dejar de comer un momento y echarle un vistazo a esto.**

\- **¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?** \- preguntó el niño, abriendo uno de sus ojos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver su arma, su propia arma de gema flotando frente a él. De inmediato levantó su polo a fin de asegurarse. Una gema de cuarzo rosado con faceta hexagonal estaba posicionada donde normalmente iría su ombligo. Esta brillaba con intensidad, a la par que haces de luz salían de ella y terminaban en el artículo.

Sí, definitivamente era su gema la que estaba proyectando eso.

\- **Es un... ¿escudo?** \- dijo Steven.

\- **El escudo de Rose...** \- susurró Jasper, con evidente asombro.

\- **¿Mi madre tenía una de estas?** \- preguntó él.

\- **Sí, lucía igual de genial que el tuyo, aunque podía hacerlo más grande.** \- respondió Lapis.

\- **Vaya, mi propio escudo.** \- comentó alegre el niño - **Y pensar que todo lo que tuve que hacer fue... ¡esperen un segundo!...** \- acto seguido, levantó su Gato-Galleta al aire con ambas manos - **¡Claro! ¡Puedo activar mi arma comiendo helado!**

Las gemas se quedaron mirándolo. Por un momento, nadie digo nada.

\- **S-... Steven, eso... je je...** \- intentó decir Lapis, mas fue interrumpida.

\- **¡Eso es completamente ridículo!** \- estalló Peridot - **Estoy 99.99 por ciento segura de que la ingesta de golosinas nada tiene que ver con un proceso como la invocación de un arma.**

\- **¡Shh! Ya, tranquilízate un poco, cabezona.** \- replicó Lapis. - **Válganme las estrellas.**

Y luego se hizo presente otro momento de silencio, mientras todos observaban la majestuosidad del escudo suspendido en el aire.

\- **¿Y ahora qué?** \- preguntó Steven finalmente.

\- **Pues... no sé.** \- tomó Jasper la palabra - **Tu madre nada más lo andaba en el brazo y ya. Digo, es un escudo.** \- añadió señalando al arma con ambos brazos.

\- **Hmp. Bueno...**

Steven acercó una de sus manos al objeto. Este dejó de rotar al contacto con sus dedos. El brillo de su gema se apagó, y el escudo cayó de cara al piso, produciéndose un solido metálico. Todos se acercaron a este, rodeándolo.

\- **Ehm... quizá necesite algo de lo que pueda sujetarse.** \- propuso Peridot.

\- **Creo que debí pensar en eso.** \- respondió Steven. **  
**

- **Nah, el de Rose no tenía algo así. Se mantenía solo en su sitio.** \- comentó Lapis.

\- **¿Entonces?**

\- **Bah, descuida, enano.** \- le aseguró Jasper, con una palmada en el hombro - **Al menos lograste invocar tu propia arma al primer intento. Eso ya es mucho.**

\- **Es cierto. Además, apenas tienes doce años.** \- añadió Lapis - **Yo recién comencé a usar la mía a los... ¿dieciocho mil, creo?**

\- **Alto...** \- inquirió Steven con intriga - **¿y tú que edad tienes exactamente?**

\- **Oye, eso no se le pregunta a una dama, travieso.** \- respondió la ninfa con un gesto de complicidad.

\- **De cualquier modo, es más que nada un asunto de práctica.** \- prosiguió Peridot, recuperando el rumbo de la conversación - **Y de averiguar a ciencia cierta cuál es el detonante necesario para tu arma. Este puede variar para cada quien.**

- **Ah, Okay.** \- afirmó Steven con una media sonrisa.

\- **Hey, somos Gemas de Cristal, ¿recuerdas?** \- mencionó Jasper, atrayendo su atención.

\- **Tienes razón. Y la forma vamos a hallar.** \- concluyó Steven.

\- **Así se habla.** \- le felicitó Lapis, despeinándolo.

El escudo finalmente se deshizo, quedando de él tan solo unas tenues partículas brillantes que se desvanecieron a los pocos segundos.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, hasta aquí la presentación de todo. Quizá no parezca muy interesante hasta ahora, pero tengo planeadas algunas cosas que le van a dar mucho mejor sabor al asunto. Les pido un poco de paciencia hasta llegar a ello.**

 **Si conocer los atuendos de las nuevas Gemas de Cristal les intriga, pueden encontrar su base en el blog facet-5, de Tumblr. Los de aquí son prácticamente idénticos. Un agradecimiento especial para el autor de dicho blog por su autorización para el uso de sus diseños por terceras personas.**

 **En cuanto a la publicación, era este fic o "El Cazarecompensas", pero me decanté por el que estaba planificado a mayor detalle. Además de que, en realidad, se supone que debería publicar otra historia antes de dicho fic. Creo que primero me ocuparé de ello, así que por mientras tenemos este MomSwap.**

 **Por cierto, ¿tienen sugerencias para la portada?**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Cap 1: Madre Ciempiés

**NA: Gracias a todos por su pronta respuesta. Por el momento no dispongo del tiempo necesario para mantener un ritmo estable, pero trataré de publicar al menos una vez cada semana.  
**

 **Bueno, es momento de seguir.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Madre Ciempiés**

Era de tarde y el sol ya comenzaba a descender de su soberana posición en el cielo. La brisa del mar con su característico aroma se impregnaba en las prendas de 4 individuos que se movilizaban de un lado a otro buscando algo que para empezar ni siquiera habían visto.

\- **¿Alguien ve algo?** \- preguntó el más grande de ellos.

\- **No hay rastro por aquí, Jasper.** \- respondió el de cabello en curiosa forma de estrella.

\- **¡Nada al otro lado!** \- anunció a la distancia una tercera voz.

Por su parte, el más pequeño de todos, apenas un niño, removía algunas rocas poniendo algo de esfuerzo de en ello. - **Nope. ¡Nada por acá!**

\- **Maldición, ¿cómo se nos puede complicar tanto la búsqueda de una suerte de ciempiés de gran tamaño? Digo, se necesita una cantidad descomunal de energía como para liberar varias formas físicas.** \- renegó Jasper - **Oye Peridot, ¿no que estaba cerca?**

\- **De hecho... sí, recibí lecturas muy cerca de aquí.** \- respondió la ingeniera - **Tampoco entiendo por qué no la encontramos... a menos que...** \- una fuerte sacudida la interrumpió, - **esta se encuentre...** \- la cual rápidamente se convirtió en un sismo - **abajo...**

\- **¡CÚBRANSE!** \- gritó Jasper mientras se retiraba rápidamente del sitio, apartándose inmediatamente del sitio. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, justo a tiempo.

Una pared del acantilado colapsó, surgiendo detrás de los escombros una enorme figura oscura con destellos en un intenso verde neón, con cientos de patas a lo largo de su cuerpo, una frondosa melena y enormes fauces, de las cuales se escurría un potente ácido.

 _ ***SRIEEEEEK!***_

\- **¡Oh, ya cállate!** \- gritó Jasper, lanzándose de lleno contra esta. La gema logró conectarle un fuerte puñetazo en las pinzas, cerrándolas forzosamente.

Rápidamente apareció Lapis arriba del acantilado y se lanzó de este, invocando varias alabardas para después arrojarlas hacia la criatura. La mayor parte de estas dieron en el blanco, aunque no lograron infringir mucho daño. Por su parte, Peridot preparó su bláster y procedió a disparar como si no hubiese un mañana. El aparato se desplegó en su brazo derecho mientras cuatro de sus dedos se posicionaban alrededor de un quinto, el cual se aseguraba en el centro de la extensión cibernética, emitiéndose un sonido similar al de un flash cargando.

\- **¡Yaaaaaaah!** \- exclamó mientras descargaba una ráfaga de disparos luminiscentes. Las cargas reventaron al contacto con el ciempiés.

La criatura se retorció ante tal ataque. Las Gemas fueron alternando turnos, entre golpes, patadas, estocadas, cortes, disparos e incluso lo que parecían ser una suerte de granadas que de algún modo Peridot sacaba de su cabello.

Pero cuando el trío de heroínas pensó que lo tenía todo controlado, el gigantesco ciempiés las derribó a todas de una sola sacudida. Visiblemente irritada por la paliza que estaba recibiendo, la criatura comenzó a lanzar furibundos chorros de ácido hacia sus atacantes, forzándolas a refugiarse detrás de unas rocas, las cuales no tardaron en comenzar a ceder.

\- **De acuerdo...** \- dijo Peridot, bastante agitada y casi jadeando - **Esto... esto no está... saliendo bien.**

\- **Tal vez si intentara capturarlo usando el agua del ma-...** \- intentó proponer Lapis, mas fue interrumpida.

\- **NO. Tú ya no estás en condiciones de hacer eso.** \- dijo Jasper de forma tajante - **Suficiente daño te hiciste la última vez. Además, no estamos tan mal. Solo hay que distraerlo con algo.**

\- **A todo esto, ¿dónde está Steven?** \- preguntó Peridot.

Lapis y Jasper se quedaron sin habla. De hecho, le habían perdido el rastro a su protegido desde que comenzó la pelea.

No hizo falta pensarlo mucho. Un grito se escuchó desde la casa, lo cual llamó la atención de todos, gema corrupta gigante incluida.

\- **¡Ya voy, chicas!** \- se escuchó a Steven decir, para después verlo salir por la puerta. El niño traía consigo la refrigeradora de las gatogalletas conectada mediante varias extensiones de corriente. Este bajó las escaleras corriendo.

\- **¡Steven, no corras por las escaleras!** \- no pudo evitar gritarle Lapis, naturalmente preocupada.

Haciendo por una vez oídos sordos a sus guardianas, Steven se paró firme al pie de la casa de playa, tomó una gatogalleta y abriendo el empaque exclamó - **¡Ahora verás! ¡Actívate escudo!** \- para después darle un bocado a su golosina. De inmediato alzó su polo y se puso en posición. Si todo salía bien, el escudo debería aparecer esta vez en su sitio, justo sobre su antebrazo, llevándolo tal como los héroes en las películas.

Mas transcurrieron los segundos y nada sucedió.

\- **¿Qué?** \- se preguntó Steven a sí mismo, bastante desilusionado.

\- **Le dije que eso no tenía nada que ver.** \- declaró Peridot en voz baja.

Y así, con la misma facilidad con la que él había tomado el foco de la atención de todos, la perdió. La bestia volvió a concentrarse en bañar en ácido a las gemas ocultas tras las rocas.

\- **¡Oh, por favor!** \- gritó el indignado hijo de Rose.

\- **Muy bien, terminó el número.** \- dijo Jasper, tratando de conservar la calma - **Y ahora que sabemos en dónde está, ¿¡cómo salimos nosotras de aquí!?**

\- **No hay forma desde este lugar, a menos que quieras bañarte en esa... cosa ardiente.** \- respondió Peridot, más nerviosa.

\- **Espera, ¿qué hay de tu visor?** \- insistió la gema de piel rallada.

\- **¡No resistiría ni cinco segundos!** \- replicó la ingeniera, corta de paciencia. A veces le resultaba increíble lo necias que podían ponerse sus colegas.

La ninfa de agua no quiso perder más el tiempo. - **¡Steven!** \- gritó - **Necesitamos tiempo para salir de aquí. ¡Haz algo!**

En ese momento el niño solo miraba al suelo, deprimido.

Y pensar que por un momento creyó que ya era capaz de invocar su propia arma como las demás gemas, que ya estaba creciendo. ¿A quién quería engañar?

\- **¡Vamos, Steven!** \- prosiguió Lapis - **¡No importa si no puedes invocar tu arma!... ¡Eso nunca me detuvo a mí cuando era joven, ni a Peridot!**

Era cierto. Supuestamente, Lapis había sido la más tardía de las tres en dominar su propia arma. Pero al menos ella había tenido control sobre el agua o algo así, según le contaron. Eso ya era algo. Y en cuanto a Peridot, ella tenía sus máquinas. Hasta se podría decir que era, en parte, una máquina.

¿Pero qué tenía él? ¿Gatogalletas?

Gatogalletas...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la idea que surcó su mente. Era descabellada, al punto en que podría funcionar. Tomando nuevamente el congelador, y dejando cuidadosamente su gatogalleta a medio comer apoyada en el borde de la escalera, corrió detrás del ciempiés, tratando esta vez de no llamar su atención.

\- **¡Ve con cuidado, niño!** \- advirtió Jasper, quien ya tenía una idea de lo que podía estar tramando.

Steven se movilizó rápidamente hacia la base del abdomen del dantesco ciempiés, cuyas numerosas patas se apoyaban firmemente en el suelo mientras éste seguía disparando ácido a motones. Entonces el niño alzó el refrigerador sobre su cabeza, esperando que su idea funcionara, a diferencia de su escudo.

\- **¡Oye grandulón!** \- gritó Steven, mas el ciempiés ni siquiera se dignó a voltear - **¿¡Qué tal unas gatogalletas!?**

Usando toda su fuerza, arrojó el artefacto sobre el lomo de las bestia. Sus enormes púas atravesaron el aparato y las golosinas heladas en su interior, cuya crema no tardó en causar un cortocircuito que alcanzó de inmediato al ciempiés, inmovilizándolo. En consecuencia, el chorro de ácido cesó y las gemas finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de retomar el ataque.

\- **Bueno, creo que esa es la señal.** \- comentó Peridot, visiblemente más aliviada.

\- **¡Ahora sí, yo me encargo de acabarlo!** \- anunció Jasper, a la vez que daba un salto con dirección a la pared del acantilado para luego impulsarse de este con dirección a la criatura. En medio del aire, comenzó a rotar sobre sí misma a toda velocidad, lanzándose como proyectil directamente hacia la cabeza de la madre ciempiés. El golpe fue directo, y Jasper salió disparada hacia arriba, rematando seguidamente con un golpe descendente, el cual dio de lleno en la gema de la criatura, ubicada en el interior de sus fauces, e hizo su forma colapsar por completo, generándose una fuerte onda expansiva y un montón de humo restante.

La corpulenta gema se levantó del suelo. Acercándose a la gema color esmeralda que descansaba ahora en el suelo, la tomó en sus manos, la encapsuló en una burbuja ámbar, y con gesto de sus manos esta desapareció, llevándose consigo a la gema capturada.

\- **Y... listo.** \- dijo más tranquila.

\- **¡Eso fue asombroso!** \- gritó Steven, quien vino corriendo para brincar sobre Jasper. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- **Bien hecho, Jasper.** \- le felicitó Peridot.

\- **No sé que harían sin mí.** \- declaró ella en respuesta, bajando al niño de vuelta al suelo - **Pero esta vez creo que quien se merece algo de crédito extra es Steven. ¡Vengan esos cinco!** \- agregó alzando la mano.

\- **¡Claro!** \- dijo él, pegando varios brincos en un vano intento de alcanzar la mano de su guardiana - **Vamos... Ya casi llego... Solo un... poco más...**

\- **¡Demonios, Jasper, tampoco abuses!** \- le increpó la gema de peridoto.

\- **Está bien, está bien.** \- respondió Jasper - **Venga. Con fuerza eh, como cuarzo... y hombre.**

Steven se remangó el polo y se frotó las manos antes del choque.

 _ ***SLAP***_

\- **¡Eso es!** \- le dijo Jasper.

\- **¡Sí!**

\- **Qué bueno que esto al fin se terminó.** \- comentó Lapis.

\- **Pero no pude invocar mi escudo.** \- agregó Steven. - **Chispas, así no voy a poder contribuir en nada. Además, la congeladora se estropeó.**

\- **¿Bromeas? Habría sido improbable que nos hubiéramos desecho de esa enorme gema corrupta sin tu ayuda.** \- le respondió Peridot - **Y en cuanto a tu congelador, descuida. Yo lo dejaré como nuevo.**

\- **Gracias, Peri.** \- le dijo el niño con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta. Era difícil no contagiarse de aquél gesto suyo, tan característico.

Además, se sentía bien cuando Steven se refería a ella con ese nombre. Solo él y nadie más.

\- **Bueno, vámonos a la casa. Que la naturaleza se encargue de acomodar la arena.** \- concluyó Jasper - **Es una de las bondades de este planeta.**

Finalmente, las gemas volvieron a su morada. Lapis llevó de la mano a Steven por la escalera, guiándolo para que no tropezase como en aquellos días cuando era un niño pequeño; no sin antes recoger el helado al pie de la escalera.

* * *

 **Jasper**

Una veterana de guerra y actual líder de las Gemas de Cristal, tras la desaparición de Rose Cuarzo. De temperamento colérico y carácter impulsivo, aunque por lo demás bastante abierta a tratar con los demás, especialmente al ver el cómo Rose y posteriormente su hijo Steven eran capaces de lidiar con situaciones adversas sin necesidad de usar la violencia, algo que admira enormemente de la gema de cuarzo.

\- **Arma:** Casco de Combate  
\- **Clase:** Soldado  
\- **Superclase:** Calcedonia - Cuarzo  
\- **Serie de Producción:** (Confidencial)  
\- **Número de Unidad:** 286  
\- **Edad estimada:** 15900 años

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, al menos esta vez Steven no echó a perder todas sus gatogalletas.** **Sí, eso quiere decir que veremos más de esas golosinas por un largo tiempo.**

 **Por cierto, estaré incluyendo descripciones para los demás personajes en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Cap 2: Cañón de Luz

**NA: Disculpen la demora, estoy con el tiempo bastante apretado. Hubiese podido redactar más en la oficina, pero tuvimos problemas de conectividad ayer por la mañana, justo cuando no tenía tickets por atender; y recién para cuando se me habían asignado un par, el problema se resolvió. Por fortuna, el día de hoy sí dispuse de tiempo suficiente para terminarlo.**

 **Okay, continuemos con los capítulos introductorios. Esta vez nos toca ver lo del cañón de Rose.**

 **Descuiden, no voy a hacer un repaso por** ** _todos_** **los episodios de la serie, solo los necesarios antes de entrar al primer arco argumental del fic. Necesito algo de tiempo para presentar a los personajes y cómo interactúan, es todo.**

 **Por cierto, aquí será mencionado un headcanon que presenté en el Apéndice de "Reclutamiento".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cañón de Luz**

Era jueves, el sol brillaba en toda su majestad, y Jasper lo sabía. La corpulenta gema descansaba tranquilamente sobre una perezosa en el balcón de la casita de playa, con una placa reflectante que intensificaba aun más la intensidad de la luz que caía sobre su cuerpo y rostro, como cualquiera que intentase broncearse rápidamente. Esta se reflectaba tanto en su gema como en unos lentes oscuros que llevaba puesto.

\- **Ah... nada como un poco de sol para revitalizar la gema.** \- se dijo a sí misma.

Los minutos transcurrieron con la misma tranquilidad de aquél entonces, con los sonidos del mar y las gaviotas como única compañía. Y era perfecta.

\- **¡Jasper!** \- se escuchó una voz llamar desde el interior de la casa, a la vez que pasos presurosos se acercaban a la puerta. Esta se abrió, asomándose Peridot detrás de la misma. - **¿Has visto a Lapis por algún lado?**

\- **¿Te parece que haya estado siguiéndole el trasero a esa escuincla últimamente?** \- le respondió la ex-general, bajándose momentáneamente los lentes oscuros para hacer contacto visual.

- **Oh, claro. Tú y tu gula por los baños de sol.** \- respondió la ingeniera con desgano - **No entiendo cómo tu gema no se sobrecarga de tanta luz... ¡y ponte algo encima, que pueden haber humanos cerca!**

Jasper le dio un rápido vistazo a su busto expuesto, con un mechón de pelo blanco en medio. Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió sin mayor cuidado - **Bah, me vale. Al último imbécil que me mandó un piropo le volé todos los dientes.**

\- **Hmp. Al menos tú no te incorporaste esas... cosas que los humanos poseen sobre sus protuberancias mamarias. Aquello sería perturbador.** \- prosiguió Peridot, haciendo una mueca de profundo desagrado al imaginarse tal escenario - **¡Como sea! ¡Ni siquiera vengo por eso! Se supone que tengo que reunirlas a todas porque el satélite de vigilancia detectó algo.**

La expresión de Jasper cambió completamente en cuanto escuchó esas palabras.

\- **¿Qué pasó esta vez?** \- preguntó de inmediato en tono serio.

\- **Ayúdame a encontrar a Lapis y les diré a las dos.**

\- **Ah... ¡me lleva la...!** \- Jasper suspiró y dejó a un lado el objeto en sus manos - **Bien...** \- se levantó de mala gana.

Ambas ingresaron a la vivienda, siendo Jasper quien cerró la puerta.

* * *

Un par de horas después, la puerta del templo se abrió de par en par, dejando salir a las mismas gemas de este.

\- **¿Segura de que buscaste en todas las habitaciones?** \- insistió Peridot, prosiguiendo con alguna conversación que se traían desde antes de salir del templo.

\- **Te digo que hasta revisé la mazmorra para los prisioneros, aunque no sé exactamente por qué, si no hemos encerrado a nadie en milenios.** \- le respondió Jasper. - **Tampoco estaban allí.**

\- **A veces me preguntó a dónde se llevará tan seguido Lapis a Steven.**

\- **Pues yo me preocuparía más si ella aún tuviese la capacidad de volar largas distancias.**

\- **Oh, ni me lo menciones.**

De pronto una pared de luz se proyectó frente a ellas, y tal como si los hubiesen invocado, Steven y Lapis aparecieron en el portal de luz situado unos pasos delante de la puerta. Ambos reían, y traían en sus manos unas bolsas de papas fritas. Peridot casi da un salto hacia atrás.

\- **Je je je, buen chiste, Steven.** \- comentó Lapis.

\- **Hasta que finalmente aparecen.** \- interrumpió Peridot. Los que acababan de llegar se dieron la media vuelta.

\- **¡Hola Jasper, hola Peridot!** \- saludó el niño, sacudiendo una mano alegremente.

\- **¿Sucede algo?** \- preguntó Lapis, quien no pudo evitar notar la expresión poco amistosa que mostraba Peridot en ese momento. La ingeniera solo señaló hacia los muebles de la sala con uno de sus dedos flotantes.

Comprendiendo todos la señal, se movilizaron hacia la sala. Jasper tomó asiento al lado de Peridot, mientras Lapis y Steven se sentaron en frente, el último jugando un poco con las piernas, al balancearlas arriba y abajo. Quedando los cuatro sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro, Peridot fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

\- **Gemas,** \- explicó - **tenemos una incidencia que requiere de nuestra atención: El satélite reportó lecturas anómalas en el perímetro del planeta, alrededor de 200 mil kilómetros desde la superficie.**

\- **¿Y qué?** \- intervino Lapis con desinterés - **Desde hace tiempo que los humanos hacen basura espacial. No es como que se vaya a quedar en órbita por siempre.** \- añadió, tomando un bocado de sus papas fritas.

\- **Lo que detectó el satélite no era basura humana.** \- respondió rápidamente Peridot. En ese momento Lapis se atragantó con las papas, y tuvo que tragárselas en seco, no sin antes toser escandalosamente. Steven la observó con preocupación.

\- **¿¡Qué QUÉ!?** \- dijo Lapis, alarmada.

\- **¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?** \- añadió Jasper de inmediato, con un tono mucho más calmado y de ligero tinte amenazante. Ella tenía claro que, si lo que estaba allá afuera no era producto de los humanos, las otras posibilidades no significaban precisamente buenas noticias.

\- **De eso no tengo certeza ahora mismo.** \- respondió la gema ingeniera - **Estaba muy lejos del alcance del radar cuando fue detectado, pero deberíamos poder averiguarlo muy...** -, siendo interrumpida por una serie de pitidos en una de sus extensiones - **¿pronto?... Vaya, qué oportuno.**

Peridot desplegó una pantalla holográfica empleando cuatro de sus dedos flotantes. En ella apareció una notificación que, al ser abierta, mostraba una imagen procesada del objeto espacial, ahora identificado, y algunas otras lecturas que el mencionado satélite había obtenido.

Y tras leerla, palideció. Jasper comenzó a ponerse impaciente.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que viste?** \- demandó saber.

\- **Peridot, ¿qué es ese objeto que se está acercando?** \- añadió Lapis.

Steven no pudo evitar que su semblante reflejara lo preocupado que estaba sintiéndose en ese momento.

\- **Es... u-un observador.** \- respondió la gema de peridoto lentamente - **Un ojo rojo, pa-ara ser precisa.**

Y el silencio cayó para imponerse sobre la sala por unos momentos.

Un ojo rojo. Ese tipo de naves solo tenían un lugar conocido de procedencia.

\- **¿Acaso...?** \- intentó decir Lapis.

\- **¡Esas malditas sabandijas quieren venir por más!** \- interrumpió Jasper, levantándose de su asiento - **No podemos dejar que esa cosa llegue al planeta. Me parece que entendemos bien lo pésimos que son para aterrizar.**

\- **Oigan, ¿q-qué es un ojo rojo?** \- preguntó un nervioso Steven, poniéndose de pie.

\- **Ya lo verás, niño. Ya lo verás.** \- respondió la veterana de guerra con frialdad.

De pronto Peridot se alzó también, ya con su tono verde de vuelta en su nivel normal y deshaciendo su pantalla. - **Gemas, plan de contingencia XE-343. Esto NO es un simulacro.**

\- **Ay por favor, no recuerdo que hayamos siquiera ensayado alguno de esos planes.** \- respondió Lapis.

\- **¡El Planeta Hogar viene a invadirnos de nuevo!** \- gritó la ingeniera, histérica. Lapis dio un salto y terminó aferrándose de una viga en el techo, agitada como un felino.

\- **¡Nunca me atraparán con vida!** \- gritó la ninfa de agua de manera casi infantil mientras agitaba una de sus manos hecha puño en el aire.

* * *

Ciudad Playa. 1500 horas. Temperatura estimada en el exterior: 25 ºC. Todos los sistemas en línea. Radares en posición.

Todo parecía estar en orden, y a la vez, era un caos. No era como que Peridot no hubiese lidiado con situaciones así antes. De hecho, siempre había encontrado la forma de sacarle aunque sea algo de provecho a las situaciones adversas; llámesele quedar atrapada en medio de una masacre en el espacio a causa de un enfrentamiento contra una raza conocida como los Strogg, de quienes logró robar gran parte de su tecnología para ponerla al servicio de la raza gema; o ser abandonada a su suerte durante la rebelión en el planeta 3742-C por todo su equipo, para al final unirse a esta y encontrar un nuevo sentido para su existencia. Un sentido que _ella_ pudo elegir para _sí_ misma.

Peridot era la mejor para resolver problemas prácticos. Después de todo, había sido creada para ello. Pero, a diferencia de sus demás semejantes en la Serie 5, ella _sentía_ que esto era lo suyo. Siempre había sido así. El simple hecho de que la emperatriz Yellow Diamond le diera el visto bueno a una tarea bien hecha, aún con la frialdad con la que lo hacía, era más que suficiente para llevarla a un estado similar a la euforia. Por supuesto, aquellas diminutas emociones, además de haber sido consideradas en su momento insignificantes signos de defección, no eran nada en comparación con todo lo que tuvo oportunidad de experimentar en el pequeño cuerpo celeste conocido por sus habitantes como La Tierra.

Sin duda las cosas eran distintas en este mundo y en el que alguna vez habitó. Allá se recibían ordenes, aquí se organizaban tareas. Allá se disponía, aquí se emprendía. Allá eras reemplazable, un engrane, un número más; aquí eras de vital importancia, un factor crítico, parte necesaria para la sinergia de un sistema más grande. Allá eras parte de un grupo, una serie; aquí eras parte de una familia. Y a la gema de peridoto así le gustaba.

Rose Cuarzo, su líder. La gema que les enseñó el camino. O más bien, la que les enseñó que podían crear su propio camino. Ella hizo lo suyo, y en un acto sin precedentes, ató lazos permanentes con la tierra que juró defender hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Y ahora, Peridot trabajaba incansablemente en su memoria.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación del templo, en el interior de una sala que se asemejaba al cuarto de control de cualquier nave. Una pantalla de gran tamaño proyectaba datos e indicadores de interés, así como la ubicación actual del observador, el cual comenzaba ya a disminuir su velocidad conforme se acercaba a la órbita de la Tierra. Peridot se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre un panel situado debajo de la pantalla, mientras uno de sus dedos golpeteaba la superficie de este constantemente mientras pensaba. Una tenue iluminación verdosa llenaba el lugar.

Con un nuevo problema en frente, y tras el balance de riesgos necesario, la gema ingeniera se decantó por destruir el ojo rojo a una distancia relativamente cercana, pero prudente. De otro modo, ninguna de las armas de las cuales disponían tendría la potencia suficiente como para eliminarlo, ello considerando que su blindaje debería haber mejorado desde la última vez que revisó las especificaciones de uno de esos equipos. Lo primordial era que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, este observador llegase a la costa y enviase su respuesta de vuelta al Planeta Hogar.

Pero ¿qué arma podían usar?

Para empezar, sus propias armas estaban descartadas. Ni siquiera fusionándose obtendrían la potencia de fuego suficiente. Quizá algún artículo de la armería sirviese.

Empleando los controles, la gema desplegó el detalle del inventario de la armería del templo. En la lista aparecían armas de todo tipo, incluyendo algunas que parecían haber sido tomadas de los viejos campos de batalla. Peridot filtró los resultados hasta que finalmente obtuvo algo de su interés: el cañón de luz.

Solo había un problema: de los cuatro existentes, solo tres estaban inventariados, y se encontraban en la armería privada de Rose. Un lugar al que solo ella tenía acceso.

\- **Demonios...** \- murmuró con fastidio.

* * *

\- **¿Cómo que no tenemos cañones?** \- preguntó Jasper.

\- **Ya te lo dije: los tres que tenemos están en la armería de Rose, y del cuarto no se sabe nada.** \- respondió Peridot.

Las cuatro gemas estaban de pie frente a la playa, mirando por turnos a través de un telescopio. El ojo rojo ya era visible en la distancia, como una pequeña mancha en el cielo que iba aumentando de tamaño lentamente a medida que se iba acercando.

\- **¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?** \- dijo Lapis, balanceándose sobre sus pies con preocupación.

\- **Supongo que tendremos que improvisar otro cañón o algo.** \- respondió la gema ingeniera - **Aún con nuestras armas en combinación, es improbable que lo derribemos.**

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el ojo rojo a excepción de Jasper, quien prefirió cerrar los ojos y permanecer en silencio. Situaciones como este ponían a prueba su paciencia.

- **Oye, Peri.** \- dijo Steven, apoyándose sobre una de las piernas de Peridot - **Esos cañones eran de mi madre, ¿cierto?**

\- **Así es.** \- le respondió. - **Los usamos en un par de ocasiones durante la guerra. ¿Por qué?**

\- **Bueno, estaba pensando... si mi mamá los tenía, quizá mi papá sepa en dónde están.**

Peridot se llevó un dedo al mentón. Ese era un punto válido, y ella no lo había pensado.

\- **Hmm... podría ser. Supongo que no perderíamos nada con preguntarle.**

\- **¡Genial! Entonces iré a traerlo.** \- dicho esto, Steven salió corriendo con dirección al pueblo.

\- **¡Ve con cuidado!** \- exclamó Peridot.

\- **¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?** \- preguntó Lapis, dándose la vuelta en dirección al niño.

\- **A buscar a su padre.** \- respondió la gema de peridoto - Steven cree que él podría saber algo sobre el paradero del cuarto cañón.

\- **Eso lo dudo.** \- comentó la ninfa de agua con franqueza.

\- **Igual yo. Pero por como están las cosas, espero que tenga razón.**

En ese momento, Jasper abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y corrió con dirección a la ladera del acantilado. Tomando velocidad, dio un fuerte salto, se impulsó desde esta y salió disparada en dirección al ojo rojo, desplegando su casco.

\- **¡RAAAAAAH!**

Al hacer impacto, ella cayó al mar, mas ni la nave ni su trayectoria se vieron afectados.

\- **[... Y espero que se den prisa.]** \- añadió Peridot en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, lo único que había cambiado era el color del cielo, el cual se había tornando de un color anormalmente anaranjado. El ojo rojo era ahora claramente visible por todos, incluyendo transeúntes curiosos. Mientras tanto, Jasper salía del agua por vigésima sexta vez, con las olas rompiendo detrás de ella.

\- **¡Uff! Ya casi está.** \- comentó mientras se quitaba de encima algunas algas marinas - **Esta vez sí logré hacerle una grieta. Solo un poco más y lo aplastaré como a una lata de cerveza.**

\- **Bah, solo fue una incisión de apenas cinco centímetros.** \- replicó Peridot - **No será suficiente.**

\- **¡Oye!** \- reaccionó Jasper con cólera - **¡aunque sea yo hago algo!**

\- **Yo intenté ahogarlo, pero no pude levantar el agua tan alto.** \- comentó Lapis con desgano, quien estaba sentada sobre la arena, abrazando sus rodillas.

El claxon de un vehículo acercándose interrumpió su discusión. Una camioneta principalmente de color crema, con un logotipo que decía "Mr. Universe" en su costado, se estacionó detrás de ellas, al pie de la estatua gigante. La puerta corrediza se abrió y de ella salió Steven, junto a un hombre mayor, de cabello largo por los costados aunque con una notoria calvicie en la parte superior de su cabeza. Enganchado en la parte de atrás había un pequeño carrito, cuyas ruedas estaban estropeadas. Este llevaba, increíblemente, el cañón que las gemas habían estado buscando.

\- **¡Chicas, lo encontramos!** \- anunció el niño mientras corría hacia ellas.

\- **¿Steven?... ¿Tú papá tenía el cañón?** \- preguntó Peridot, con incredulidad.

\- **De hecho, no.** \- respondió el hombre - **Pero supusimos que podría estar en el almacén, y de hecho ahí lo encontramos.**

La gema ingeniera asintió. - **Bien pensado, Greg.**

Jasper levantó la mano. - **Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no tendré que lanzarme contra ese ojo rojo?**

\- **Así es, Jasper.** \- respondió Peridot - **Eso ya no será necesario.**

\- **Rayos.**

\- **Bueno, Peridot, es todo tuyo.** \- dijo Steven.

La gema se acercó al arma para darle una inspección rápida. Todo estaba bien, por lo que debería funcionar sin problemas. Ahora, lo que necesitaban era...

\- **Ehm... ¿alguien sabe la palabra contraseña?**

\- **¿Palabra contraseña?** \- preguntó Jasper.

\- **Sí.**

\- **Nope, ni idea.**

\- **Yo tampoco sé de algo así.** \- agregó Lapis.

\- **Woah, no miren a mí. Yo ni siquiera sabía de ese cañón.** \- concluyó Greg.

De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar con una inusual fuerza. Todos se detuvieron en su sitio, para voltear lentamente hacia el ojo rojo. Este ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para mostrar la grieta que le había hecho Jasper.

\- **Atravesó la estratósfera.** \- dijo Peridot, entrando en pánico - **¡Ya es tarde!**

\- **¡Es todo! ¡Derribaré esa cosa!** \- exclamó la ex-general con determinación.

\- **¡No! Tenemos el cañón, hay que hacerlo funcionar.** \- contrapuso Steven.

El suelo comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente, ya las aguas se agitaron. El ojo rojo se estaba acercando más y más.

\- **¡Es inútil sin la contraseña!** \- replicó Peridot.

\- **Descuida hijo,** \- dijo Greg, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Steven - **ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa.**

\- **Sí...** \- contestó el niño - **Si todas las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no existirían los perros calientes.**

Un pitido prolongado llamó la atención de todos en ese momento. De pronto, la punta del cañón cayó al suelo.

\- **¡El cañón!** \- señaló Lapis con uno de sus dedos.

\- **La palabra contraseña... ¿era una de esas ilógicas frases terrestres?** \- dijo Peridot, quien no podía terminar de creerlo.

Sin perder tiempo, Steven corrió donde el cañón y trató de levantarlo. Sin embargo, incluso solo la punta era demasiado pesada para él. Pese a todo, el hijo de Rose puso su mejor esfuerzo en ello, cerrando los ojos mientras tiraba del objeto.

De pronto la tarea se le hizo mucho más sencilla. Steven abrió los ojos, para ver que todas las demás gemas, así como su padre, se habían posicionado en ambos lados del cañón para ayudarle.

\- **¡Tú puedes, hijo!** \- gritó Greg, debido a que la velocidad del viento y la turbulencia causada por el ojo rojo ocasionaba mucho ruido.

\- **Solo tenemos una oportunidad, Cuarzo.** \- comandó Jasper - **Por el amor de Rose, ¡no falles este disparo!**

El niño asintió ante tal responsabilidad. ¿Quién lo diría? Esta vez el destino de Ciudad Playa estaba en sus manos... más o menos. Maniobrando con cuidado, sacando la lengua y cerrando uno de sus ojos, apuntó cuidadosamente hacia el centro de la nave proveniente del espacio.

A medida que el cañón terminaba de cargar, varias placas alrededor de la punta se abrieron, dándole un aspecto similar al de una rosa blanca. Una luz rosa comenzaba a brotar de su interior.

\- **¿¡Cuánto tiempo falta!?** \- preguntó Jasper con notoria impaciencia.

\- **Carga al 86%.** \- respondió Peridot - **¡No pierdan de vista a ese maldito cacharro!**

Finalmente, el cañón se sacudió un poco, y la luz de su interior se intensificó con fuerza.

\- **¡YA VIENE!** \- gritó la gema de peridoto a todo pulmón.

El disparo tuvo tal fuerza que casi arroja a un lado a quienes sostenían el cañón. El rayo rosado se lanzó en trayectoria de colisión con el ojo rojo, el cual no detuvo su avance en ningún momento. En medio del vuelo, el rayo se fue moldeando hasta formar una silueta similar a la de Rose, con varios rayos de menos intensidad girando a su alrededor. La figura apuntaba hacia en frente con lo que parecía ser una espada.

\- **¡Wow!** \- exclamó Steven.

El rayo golpeó de lleno la nave, traspasando el blindaje de la misma y haciéndola volar en pedazos. Los restos de esta cayeron en todas direcciones, la mayor parte perdiéndose en el mar.

El cielo comenzó a retomar su color normal de atardecer, y tanto el viento como la marea se calmaron. Todos soltaron el cañón, cuyo brillo ya se había apagado, quedando tan solo un poco de humo residual.

\- **¡YUJUUU!** \- celebró el niño.

\- **¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca...** \- comentó Lapis.

\- **Jeh, eso fue gracias a que yo lo resquebrajé.** \- añadió Jasper, señalándose a sí misma con orgullo.

\- **No puedo creer que diga esto, pero...** \- se dirigió Peridot a Greg - **de no haber sido por usted y sus frases, no habríamos dado con la contraseña a tiempo. Estamos en deuda con usted, Gregory.**

\- **Descuiden, chicas.** \- respondió el señor - **Todo esto sea por el bienestar de mijo.**

\- **Je je... Gracias, viejo.**

Lo que nadie esperaba en ese momento era que un escombro cayera sobre la camioneta. Aunque en sí fue la alarma del vehículo lo que los tomó por sorpresa.

Greg se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza - **¡Mi camioneta!**

\- **Descuida papá,** \- enunció Steven con confianza - **si todas las chuletas de cerdo fueran perfectas-...**

\- **¡Al carajo las chuletas! ¡Yo vivo ahí!** \- exclamó el pobre hombre, quien salió corriendo para tratar de quitar el enorme bulto que aplastaba su suerte de vivienda-transporte.

Tanto Lapis como Jasper fueron incapaces de contener la risa. Peridot, por otra parte, solo suspiró pesadamente y dijo casi a regañadientes - **Meh... Yo lo arreglo.**

* * *

 **Peridot**

Ex-ingeniera en jefe del destacamento de operaciones especiales de la facción Este del Planeta Hogar. Se unió a la revolución tras ser abandonada por todo su equipo en el peor momento, y al encontrarse sin ninguna otra alternativa que cooperar con los subversivos para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo llegó a conocer sus ideales, por lo que terminó quedándose al lado de la gema que supo darle una oportunidad: la líder de dicho movimiento. Su temperamento es más flemático que el resto del equipo, aunque tiende a fastidiarse con facilidad y no suele manejar muy bien las bromas. Es la más seria en cuanto a sus labores y la estratega principal en todo lo que no tenga que ver con planes de ataque, lo cual es especialidad de Jasper. Su condición le impide la generación de un arma propia, pero su innata capacidad de comprender y manipular todo tipo de tecnología le ha servido lo suficiente como para que ello no sea un problema.

\- **Arma:** Hiperbláster  
\- **Clase:** Asistencia  
\- **Superclase:** Olivina  
\- **Serie Prod:** 5  
\- **Número Unid:** 712  
\- **Edad estimada:** 9400 años

* * *

 **NA: Y bueno, este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para nuestra alien con peinado de bocadillo, según la descripción incluida al pie del mismo.**

 **Supongo que se harán una idea de a quién le toca una descripción en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Cap 3: Mujer Gigante

**NA: Es momento de hacer nuestro primer salto en lo que respecta a los capítulos canónicos. Como dije, hay cosas que no han cambiado mucho en esta línea de tiempo, por lo que no veo sentido en mencionarlas. Solo asuman que aquello que no se mencione ya ha sucedido "pero con las Homeworld Gems en lugar de las Crystal Gems".  
**

 **Por cierto, a partir del capítulo anterior, este fic se está publicando en paralelo con mi perfil en Wattpad. Un saludo para mis lectores allá :D .**

 **En esta ocasión, Steven conocerá lo que es la fusión de gemas. Y nosotros, algunas cosas más.**

 **NE: ¡Diantres! Han pasado semanas desde que redacté esta nota al principio del capítulo. Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por ello, he tenido un mes bastante agitado y particularmente las semanas recientes se han caracterizado por traer un cargamontón de problemas que ni se imaginan. Y que me diera un ataque de depresión en medio de todo eso no me sirvió de ayuda en lo absoluto.**

 **Al menos ahora puedo tomarme un respiro y seguir con esto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Mujer Gigante**

\- **¿Listo? Bien, ahora ¡abre los ojos!**

Un par de manos azules se apartaron de los ojos de Steven, permitiéndole ver a su alrededor. El paisaje con el que se encontró lo dejó sorprendido.

\- **¡Wow!...** \- respondió con asombro, volteándose hacia su compañera - **Es... ¿Es una playa tropical?**

\- **De hecho, es toda una isla.** \- le respondió Lapis.

\- **¿Toda una isla? ¡De lujo!** \- prosiguió Steven - **¿Y cómo conociste este lugar?** \- preguntó con un tono más calmado, pero no menos alegre.

\- **Pues este sitio solía servir de refugio para algunas gemas durante los primeros años de la rebelión,** \- le explicó la ninfa de agua - **pero de ahí decidimos alejarnos de este lugar para evitar que se viera afectado en la guerra. Es realmente un sitio hermoso, y tu madre insistió en que permanecer en él solo ponía en riesgo a éste y a las criaturas que aquí viven.**

\- **Vaya, mi mamá siempre pensaba en todo, ¿no es así?**

\- **Ella siempre hizo lo posible por buscar el bien de la mayoría, gemas y demás seres por igual.** \- respondió Lapis con un aire nostálgico.

La gema se acercó más hacia el mar, hasta que sus pies pisaron la arena mojada por las olas, las cuales los acariciaron tras unos momentos. Sentándose en su lugar, Lapis pudo sentir el calor del sol del mediodía, y esa sensación reconfortante de su gema expuesta ante la vital luz. La recordaba mucho más intensa hace varios siglos. Una sonrisa apagada se dejó ver debajo de sus ojos azules, ligeramente opacados por los años encima. Las gemas no eran precisamente seres inmortales, y Lapis lo sabía. Quizá le quedasen aún muchos milenios por delante, pero la ninfa de agua comenzaba a sentir que se añejaba junto con el astro rey del cielo. Ella no era precisamente una guerrera, y sin embargo había tenido que pasar por mucho más de lo que cualquier semejante suyo habría sido capaz de soportar. Todo en nombre de su líder, y por el bien del planeta que era actualmente su único hogar.

Pero no siempre fue así.

Alguna vez, ella fue libre. Completa y absolutamente. Una miembro honorable de la facción Sur del mundo natal de las gemas, bajo la sabia dirección de Blue Diamond. La diamante más sabia, la maestra indiscutible en el arte de las palabras y el silencio. De hecho, Lapis era una de las gemas más antiguas, habiendo sido testigo de tantas cosas, como la consolidación de la Autoridad de Diamante y la organización del entonces único Planeta Hogar en cuatro facciones: Norte, a cargo de Pink Diamond; Sur, a cago de Blue Diamond; Este, a cargo de Yellow Diamond; y Oeste, a cargo de White Diamond. También pudo ver a su sociedad crecer rápidamente, bajo la dirección de sus sabias matriarcas, superando los confines de su planeta de origen y los de su propia especie. Una vez fueron descifrados y comprendidos a la perfección los secretos de la luz, así como los de aquella semilla que les otorgaba conciencia a las gemas y la facultad de existir como tales, nuevas clases de gemas fueron desarrolladas. Se establecieron colonias en planetas cercanos, con nuevos minerales a su disposición, los que dieron como resultados nuevos y fascinantes seres como no se habían visto antes. Aquellos fueron años en los que, lentamente, aquella comunidad de gemas se fue convirtiendo en un magnífico y glorioso imperio. Un imperio organizado y gestionado sabiamente por sus cuatro soberanas, donde el arte, la belleza y la fortaleza resplandecían por doquier. Cada planeta ocupado era transformado, para bien, en algo totalmente nuevo, único y hermoso.

Y luego, llegó el día en que tuvieron que lidiar con algo distinto: vida.

Existían otras formas de conciencia, no necesariamente dependientes de la luz, aunque parecían en cierto modo llevar sus propias existencias en torno a ella. Formas a primera vista grotescas, sin una organización sabia ni un rumbo fijo qué seguir, producto de una suerte de combinación entre el azar y las necesidades a las que dichos individuos eran expuestos. La mayor parte de ellos ni siquiera mostraba indicios de inteligencia superior, lo cual era decepcionante en cierto modo. Al menos, estos no parecían ser hostiles ante las gemas, y por un largo tiempo no hubo problemas con dichas especies: una vez los planetas eran transformados por las gemas todos simplemente desaparecían, con la excepción de algunos que de algún modo cambiaban, adaptándose a las condiciones establecidas por las nuevas habitantes. Había que reconocer que aquello sí resultaba, por lo menos, intrigante.

Y así, de planetas, el imperio de las gemas pasó a tomar el control de sistemas estelares completos. Llegó un punto en que la población total de gemas y los planetas ocupados pasaron a ser demasiados para contarlos a todos. Llegó el momento en que era necesaria una reforma. Y así lo decidieron las matriarcas. A cada sistema estelar, al margen de que estuviese establecido bajo una o varias estrellas, se le asignaría un número según orden de hallazgo u ocupación, comenzando por el propio sistema al que pertenecía el Planeta Hogar: el sistema 1. De ahí, a cada cuerpo celeste en él se le asignaría una letra, en función a la distancia desde su estrella o conjunto de estrellas principal. En cuanto a las gemas, su producción se unificaría en nuevos complejos, conocidos como Guarderías, las cuales estarían establecidas en planetas que pudiesen proporcionar los recursos adecuados. A estas gemas se les asignó un sistema nuevo de identificación, basado en su clase, una superclase correspondiente al mineral de sus piedras-gema, una serie de producción, y finalmente un número de unidad. En cuanto a las gemas más longevas, estas permanecieron con sus denominaciones naturales.

En ese punto se alcanzó el cenit de la grandeza de la raza gema. Luego, por alguna razón, las cosas comenzaron lentamente a venirse cuesta abajo. Aquél maravilloso y siempre perfecto mundo se transformó, hasta reducirse a tan solo una cáscara sin valor de lo que alguna vez fue. Sea por los varios conflictos que comenzaron a surgir entre las facciones o por la revolución que estallase en el primer planeta en conocerse que albergase vida altamente inteligente, el resultado al final fue desastroso. Fueron millones las gemas primigenias que decidieron que habían visto suficiente y se hicieron a un lado, desertando aquella sociedad en decadencia. Lapis fue una de ellas.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que una de las diamantes, hostigada de la crisis en la que el mundo de las gemas estaba cayendo, patease el tablero. Y que ni siquiera las gemas que habían decidido alejarse estuvieran exentas de su ira. Oh, esos sí que fueron tiempos difíciles. Si bien la ninfa de agua no está del todo segura sobre cómo fue que finalmente dio a parar en el mismísimo planeta 3742-C, epicentro del mayor cataclismo en la historia de las gemas, está agradecida por no haber padecido el mismo destino que muchas de las gemas capturadas, cuyo paradero es desde entonces desconocido.

Pero, dejando la historia de lado, lo que más extrañaba Lapis de sus años jóvenes era el desplazarse libremente, surcando los cielos como las aves en el planeta Tierra. Aquellos tiempos en los que su gema era capaz de hacer una gran cantidad de cosas que hoy fascinarían a Steven sobremanera. Desafortunadamente, desde que terminó la guerra, no disponían de nada para darle mantenimiento a sus gemas más que los poderes curativos de Rose. Y estos se limitaban solamente a reparar el típico daño por golpes o rayones.

Pero no existía cura alguna para el paso del tiempo.

\- **Oye Lapis, me bajé unos cocos.** \- comentó Steven atrás de ella - **¿Quieres uno?**

\- **¿Eh?... Claro.** \- respondió la gema, recién sacada de sus pensamientos.

La ninfa de agua recibió un coco abierto con un sorbete en éste, del cual degustó con tranquilidad mientras las olas seguían acariciando sus pies descalzos.

Uno de los cambios de los que ella no se arrepentía para nada era haberle cogido gusto a la comida terrestre. Al menos del alimento vegetal o el procesado. Por otra parte, no era muy fan de los mariscos, por así decirlo.

* * *

\- **Fusión, ¿Qué es eso?** \- preguntó Steven con curiosidad.

De vuelta en la casa de playa, Lapis y Peridot habían estado discutiendo los detalles de su próxima misión, cuando en esas una de ellas mencionó dicho término.

\- **¿Nunca le habíamos hablado de ello?** \- preguntó Peridot a Lapis.

\- **Nope.** \- le respondió. - **Supongo que podríamos mostrárselo.** \- añadió, a lo que la ingeniera asintió.

Entonces Lapis tomó un poco de agua de una jarra cercana, y Peridot formó una proyección tridimensional desde su gema. Como resultado, un par de muñequitos aparecieron en el suelo de la sala, siendo uno de agua y el otro un holograma, con un aspecto en cierta forma similar al de sus respectivos propietarios. Steven observó atentamente mientras que la gema de peridoto procedió a explicar.

\- **La fusión es un proceso que las gemas pueden llevar a cabo para combinar sus formas físicas en una sola. Para ello se necesita de absoluta coordinación entre ambas partes.** \- ambas figuras comenzaron a acercarse - **Un vínculo de confianza previamente establecido puede optimizar los resultados en la mayoría de los casos. Una de las formas más comunes de sincronizarse es realizar una danza sencilla.** \- las figuras hicieron lo descrito, llevando a cabo una corta serie de pasos elegantes para después mezclarse, resultando un muñeco más grande compuesto de agua en su interior y siendo rodeado por la proyección holográfica en su exterior, con un aspecto mucho más llamativo ante los ojos de Steven - **Y así se obtiene una fusión. Tanto su apariencia como sus habilidades dependen de las partes que la conformen, aunque en ocasiones puede que algunos de estos factores resulten en características propias de la misma, que ninguna de las gemas que la compone posea por separado.** \- el muñeco soltó algunas bolas de agua que comenzaron a girar a su alrededor por un rato, para después deshacerse por completo. Al final no quedó nada más que un charco en el suelo. - **Y eso es básicamente todo lo que necesitas saber.**

\- **¡Super!** \- comentó Steven - **Entonces, ¿cuando se fusionan pueden aumentar su tamaño? ¿Sería algo así como... una mujer gigante?**

\- **Eso es correcto.** \- respondió la gema ingeniera.

\- **Chispas... mujer gigante...** \- se dijo el niño a sí mismo mientras fantaseaba con la idea, anhelando conocer uno de esos seres tan fantásticos.

Y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que ese deseo se le cumpliera.

* * *

\- **¿Se lo tragó?** \- preguntó Lapis en voz baja, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos.

Después de todo, lo único que habían ido a hacer era recolectar un dije en forma de insecto desde unas instalaciones abandonadas en la cima de una montaña. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Hasta le habían permitido a Steven acompañarlas esta vez. Pero lo que nadie esperaba era que una suerte de ave prehistórica gigante llegase a hacer desmanes y terminara comiéndose vivo a Steven, quien apenas había logrado invocar una burbuja alrededor suyo a tiempo. Vaya suerte la suya.

\- **Sí... se lo tragó.** \- respondió Peridot.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la criatura, Steven se pone de pie para encontrarse con un montón de basura y cosas tiradas en lo que él suponía que era el buche. Sintiéndose ligeramente asqueado, el niño se abrió paso por el botadero hasta encontrarse con una vista que se le hizo familiar.

\- **¿Steven... Junior?**

Por increíble que pareciese, aquella cabra que acababa de conocer y "adoptar" ese mismo día al pie de la montaña que habían tenido que subir había sido capturada también. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó al darse cuenta de lo que el animal traía consigo.

\- **¿¡Encontraste el escarabajo!? ¡De lujo, Steven Jr.!** \- exclamó alzando los brazos y corriendo hacia donde la cabra se encontraba. El animal le dio un vistazo mientras masticaba desinteresado el mencionado dije. - **Ahora, ¿podrías dármelo?**

Steven trató de quitarle el escarabajo a su hijo recientemente adoptado, aunque le costó mucho esfuerzo conseguirlo. El carnero simplemente no quería dejar ir su juguete. Y tan pronto lo consiguió, un par de manos lo sacaron abruptamente de allí.

Todo se puso borroso e ininteligible después. Una vez que se calmaron las cosas, el niño se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en el suelo. Podía sentir el césped debajo de él, y para su suerte, todavía conservaba el escarabajo en sus manos. Por otra parte, había algo haciéndole sombra.

No, alguien.

La figura desconocida levitaba sobre el aire, con un cuerpo en su gran mayoría de color azul claro con un distintivo tono verdusco. Varias partes de su armadura lucían cibernéticas, y dos grandes alas de hielo descansaban en su espalda, protegiendo una gema de turquesa con forma de gota. El aire a su alrededor se sentía muy frío, casi gélido. Era como estar de pie frente a un refrigerador con la puerta abierta. Un visor mostraba un par de ojos de distinto color, y una gema triangular del mismo material que la situada en su espalda.

Con un gesto de sus manos, la humedad a su alrededor se acumuló hasta condensarse en esferas de agua líquida, las que tomaron forma de dagas para después congelarse. La enorme ave se mantenía a la expectativa, amenazante pese a tener una notoria herida en el buche.

\- **Blanco asegurado...** **Fuego.** \- comandó la desconocida gema con frialdad. Todas las ahora estalactitas salieron disparadas en dirección al monstruo, a tal velocidad que para Steven fueron como un mero borrón, algo que no podía distinguirse. Más de estos proyectiles aparecieron y fueron lanzados mientras su portadora se mantenía en su posición.

Si bien al principio la gema corrupta se las arregló para eludir algunos de los disparos y resistir el daño de los demás, no logró superar los diez segundos.

Todo lo que quedo de esta fue una piedra gema amarilla bastante deteriorada, la cual fue atrapada y encapsulada rápidamente mediante una suerte de rayo tractor que la misteriosa mujer empleó. Con Steven y la cabra a salvo, así como el escarabajo en su poder, todo había terminado.

\- **Wow...** \- susurró el híbrido.

Entonces la gema se volteó. Steven nunca la había visto antes, mas el color de sus ojos, aún siendo dispares, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- **Chicas... ¿están ahí?...**

La fusión lo observó con atención por un momento. Verlo así, desde esa altura... lucía tan pequeño e indefenso.

\- **Sí sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?** \- insistió Steven, con algo de preocupación.

Tan tierno e ingenuo. Pobre. Los pies de la fusión se posaron en el suelo, resolviendo ella que lo mejor era darle un gusto.

\- **Tú solo querías, vernos convertidas en...**

\- **¡Mujer gigante!** \- completó el niño, con estrellas destellando en sus pupilas.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- **Bue-eno, bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? Para serte sincera, no me gusta tanto esa canción, pero debo admitir que la letra es bastante pegajosa.** \- comentó la fusión.

\- **Cielos, me imaginé un montón de cosas cuando me contaron lo de la fusión;** -comentó Steven - **pero esto es... ustedes... e-es decir, ¡cielos! ¡Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que pensé que serías!  
**

\- **Ay, gracias. Je je je...** \- respondió la gema con un leve rubor en el rostro.

\- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

\- **Hmm... puedes llamarme Turquesa, supongo. Cambiando el tema, veo que conseguiste el escarabajo.**

\- **Y justo a tiempo.** \- añadió el hijo de Rose con orgullo.

\- **Bien hecho.** \- le felicitó Turquesa - **En cuanto a mí, mi trabajo está hecho. Hasta luego.** \- añadió con una sonrisa y saludando con la mano.

\- **Eh... chao.**

La figura se vio envuelta en luz hasta perder su forma. Seguidamente, se dividió en dos siluetas, una de ellas era delgada y agraciada como una muñeca de porcelana, mientras la otra era más simple y de menor tamaño. Sin embargo, una tercera formación de luz cubrió sus extremidades, otorgándole una mayor estatura. Finalmente, Lapis y Peridot quedaron de pie frente al impresionado muchacho.

\- **¡Eso fue fantástico!** \- vitoreó Steven con los brazos en alto. - **¡WOOOOOOH!**

Las dos gemas se inclinaron levemente como quien acaba de terminar una presentación.

* * *

 **Lapis Lázuli**

Una gema cuya existencia alcanza tiempos remotos. Es, por mucho, la mayor de las gemas; aunque su conducta y apariencia parece en ocasiones tratar de aparentar lo contrario. Es bastante amigable, y de hecho, la única del equipo con amistades entre los humanos, incluso antes de Greg. Como gema elemental, su elemento de control es el agua, sin embargo, su avanzada edad y la consecuente erosión del tiempo sobre su gema ha debilitado en gran medida sus poderes, por lo que actualmente depende más en su arma que en sus habilidades hidroquinéticas al luchar. Es quien pasa más tiempo con Steven, quien lo ve como a la hermana mayor que siempre quiso tener. A diferencia del resto del equipo, es la única que todavía conserva una vieja añoranza por el Planeta Hogar de antaño, aquél del cual alguna vez orgullosamente formó parte.

\- **Arma:** Alabarda  
\- **Clase:** Elemental  
\- **Superclase:** Lazurita  
\- **Serie Prod:** No tiene  
\- **Número Unid:** No tiene  
\- **Edad estimada:** 24800 años

* * *

 **NA: Tal parece que Lapis es tan vieja que ni siquiera se había desarrollado la producción de gemas en masa cuando ella surgió.** **Como quien dice, tan vieja que cuando Dios dispuso que la luz existiera, ella finalmente pudo ver en dónde construir su casa. Okay no** ** **xD**.**

 **Por otra parte, soy consciente del sistema Faceta/Corte propuesto por la serie en episodios recientes para la identificación de las gemas en su mundo natal, pero como ya estoy acostumbrado a mi curiosamente análogo sistema de Serie/N° Unidad esperaré a que se aclare un poco más sobre ello y sobre las identidades de las demás gemas bajo ese sistema. Hasta ahora, a las justas sabemos el nombre completo de Peridot, creo.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios.**


	5. Cap 4: La Habitación de Cuarzo

**NA: Bueno, ya estamos de vuelta. Hay un capítulo que acabo de descartar porque la única parte en la que los eventos de aquél tendrían relevancia también fue retirado de la trama, de modo que ahora nos trasladaremos varios episodios adelante, hasta uno en el que creo me dará una mejor oportunidad de presentar al Steven de este universo alternativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La Habitación de Cuarzo**

\- **Om nom nom... nom nom...**

Steven se encontraba en la mesa al lado de la alacena, con tres latas vacías de crema de maíz, una a medio terminar y un rostro de evidente entusiasmo. Después de que se enterase por medio de un comercial de que en algunas de esas latas habían cupones de descuento para un conocido campo de minigolf, estaba decidido a encontrarse suficientes como para poder pagarle a él mismo y a todas las gemas su ingreso con tan solo el dinero de su propina. Aunque por el momento no había tenido mucho éxito.

Un destello y el característico sonido del portal de luz activándose lo sacaron de su frenesí alimenticio.

\- **¡Lapis! ¡Peridot! ¡Jasper!** \- llamó Steven, bajándose de la silla y corriendo hacia las gemas para recibirlas.

\- **Hola hola, mi niño bonito.** \- saludó Lapis con una sonrisa.

\- **Buenos días, Steven.** \- le siguió Peridot.

\- **¿Qué novelas, muchacho?** \- añadió Jasper.

\- **Ah pues, estaba comiendo varias latas de esta crema de maíz porque están viniendo cupones en algunas de ellas para el minigolf;** **así que pensé en juntar algunas e ir con todas ustedes a jugar un rato el fin de semana.** \- explicó Steven - **¿Suena bien?**

\- **Hmm... para mí sí.** \- dijo Lapis.

\- **Pues a mí me suena más como una inminente indigestión.** \- difirió Peridot. - **Por cierto, supongo que habrás terminado de revisar el material de estudio de esta semana, ¿no es así?**

\- **Sí, ya lo revisé.** \- respondió el niño con el típico pesado suspiro de un niño al que le hablan de escuela en pleno verano. - **Ahora, ¿alguien quiere jugar una partida de naipes?** \- comentó, cambiando el tema para levantar los ánimos.

Las gemas intercambiaron miradas antes de responder.

\- **Me temo que ahora no, niño.** \- declaró Jasper.

\- **¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no?** \- preguntó Steven.

\- **Porque ya nos vamos.**

\- **¿Otra vez? Pero si acaban de regresar.**

\- **Steven, Jasper tiene razón.** \- le explicó Peridot, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. - **Solo volvimos por herramientas y para dejar algunas cosas en el templo. Todavía no hemos recuperado lo que buscamos.**

\- **Y por como van las cosas, nos podría tomar un buen rato.** \- añadió Lapis.

\- **Eso es correcto.** \- secundó la gema ingeniera. - **En cuanto terminemos te daremos el alcance, ¿vale?** \- añadió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. **  
**

- **Ok...** \- respondió Steven, ligeramente desanimado.

Jasper y Peridot ingresaron rápidamente al templo y salieron de vuelta al cabo de menos de un minuto. Luego, las tres Gemas de Cristal se posicionaron sobre el portal de luz, listas para partir nuevamente.

\- **Oigan chicas, ¿No las puedo acompañar?** \- preguntó Steven, con la lata de crema de maíz nuevamente en la mano.

\- **Negativo. Esta misión es un poco más peligrosa de lo normal.** \- respondió Peridot - **Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.**

\- **Será para la próxima.** \- añadió Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- **Hasta luego, ya venimos.** \- se despidió Lapis, ondeando su mano mientras Peridot activaba el mecanismo del portal.

Las tres guardianas desaparecieron tras un pilar de luz, dejando a Steven nuevamente solo en casa. El niño dejó ir un suspiro antes de pegar otro bocado de su crema de maíz.

Solo. Otra vez. Momentos como este podían tornarse en algo frustrante rápidamente para el niño, probablemente debido a los "procesos orgánicos de reconfiguración que se llevaban a cabo en su organismo" o algo así, según le había explicado Peridot. A Steven le aburría quedarse sin nada que hacer, especialmente cuando sabía que las demás gemas estaban allá afuera haciendo algo, sin haberle invitado.

¿Por qué las gemas se mostraban tan renuentes a confiar en él en lo de las misiones? Ellas siempre decían que lo que buscaban era seguir la voluntad de su madre, pero ¿no habría querido Rose darle a su hijo la oportunidad de crecer? ¿De autodescubrirse como... como lo que sea que se supone que él es, cuya descripción proporcionada por Peridot resulta demasiado confusa como para recordarla dicho sea de paso? Jasper le había mencionado que habían cosas que él no sería capaz de entender hasta que hubiese vivido lo suficiente, cosas que ni siquiera ellas serían capaces de explicarle de modo que él las entendiese realmente. Ello para Steven sonaba más a una excusa, aunque de ser cierto tampoco significaría buenas noticias exactamente. El híbrido juraría que no ha crecido ni un pelo en ya más de un año.

Quizá buscar a alguien más afuera le haría bien.

\- _**[Ah, cierto, hoy es jueves.]**_

Hace apenas poco más de un mes, Steven había conocido a una niña de piel morena y ojos de un intrigante e intenso color café. Le cayó bastante bien, y por lo que quizá podría considerarse una cruel broma del destino o un favor (de eso él no estaba seguro), terminaron congeniando y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Aunque Steven no podía ignorar esa extraña e inquietante sensación que le producía estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos lo pesada que Lapis se había puesto con sus insinuaciones durante aquellos días. Probablemente era sólo porque no había tenido muchas amigas mujeres de su misma edad hasta entonces. Eso no importaba de todos modos por que, nuevamente, hoy es jueves. Connie ha de estar en la escuela haciendo todas esas cosas de las que le había comentado que los humanos hacen a su edad, y su padre... bueno, Greg tenía que trabajar para sacar a su inusual familia adelante.

Steven dejó a un lado la ahora tercera lata vacía de crema de maíz, la cual resultó no traer cupones dentro. Desganado, el niño se recostó sobre la mesa, apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos, el cual estaba extendido, para no hacer nada más.

Por un buen rato permaneció así, inerte, hasta que un gruñido poco usual y una sensación muy incómoda lo tomaron por sorpresa.

\- **... ¡Maldición!**

Rápidamente, Steven bajó de la silla y salió corriendo hacia el baño, azotando la puerta tras de sí tras ingresar. Aparentemente, conseguir esos cupones iba a ser más difícil de lo que él había esperado en un comienzo.

* * *

Tras el inesperado viaje de ida y vuelta al inodoro, Steven subió a su dormitorio. El niño permaneció echado en su cama por un buen rato, con la mirada perdida en el cielo sobre las apacibles aguas del mar y la cálida arena de la playa.

Las gemas eran seres tan perfectos, hermosos (o hermosas, considerando que todas las que había conocido o de las que había escuchado hasta ahora lucían como mujeres. No era como que el modo en que se refiriera uno a ellas les importase en lo absoluto), y fantásticos, que a menudo a Steven le costaba trabajo creer que él fuera en parte una de ellas. Aunque ayudaría mucho que sus guardianas no le hiciesen sentirse excluido tan a menudo. Siendo tan curioso y activo como es, el hijo de Rose detestaba los tiempos muertos.

El niño se preguntaba frecuentemente qué era lo que las gemas estaban esperando de él: que creciera lo suficiente o que aprendiese lo suficiente, considerando los entrenamientos a los que regularmente lo sometía Jasper y a la creciente cantidad de material que le asignaba Peridot para que estudie, entre materias que los humanos normalmente aprenderían hasta tópicos avanzados y fragmentos de la historia de las gemas. Temas en lo general poco interesantes, a menos que se tratase de algún épico relato de guerra por parte de la ex-general.

A fin de cuentas, lo mejor sería provechar este intermedio en algo, pero ¿en qué? Seguir con su intento de conseguir cupones estaba descartado por el momento, pues por mucho que quería ir con las gemas al minigolf, Steven ya había ido al baño suficientes veces por ese día.

Quizá algo relacionado con el minigolf sirva, como su videojuego de golf. Sí, eso será.

Sacando el CD del juego y una bolsa de papas, Steven se preparó para una sesión intensa de Golf Extremo en lo que las gemas se ocuparan de su misión.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Steven había completado el modo historia del juego en nivel Experto. Aquello no era cualquier cosa puesto que era la primera vez en que lo había logrado, desbloqueando además el tan deseado final alternativo del juego.

\- **¡Oh-oh-ho! ¡Sí!** \- exclamó emocionado.

De inmediato alzó el volumen para escuchar mejor. Ello le impidió darse cuenta de que el portal se había activado y que las gemas regresaban de su misión, donde quiera que hubiesen estado.

\- **¡Steven! Ya volvimooos...** \- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de la gema de lapislázuli.

El niño trató de no prestar mucha atención. Él no quería perderse del final.

\- **Oh, Steven, a que no sabes qué es lo que encontramos.** \- continuó Lapis, mientras las tres gemas subían por las escaleras.

\- **Ay por favor, ni que fuera la gran cosa.** \- replicó Peridot, a la vez que llegaron a la planta superior, situándose al lado del televisor. Con ellas traían un objeto de tamaño considerable y que lucía como una suerte de campana vieja con un agujero en medio y un botón enorme en su parte superior - **Yo diría que es la chatarra más antigua y obsoleta que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.**

\- **¿Qué importa?** \- respondió Lapis - **Conociendo a Steven, sé que le querrá echar un ojo a esto.**

Jasper no estaba segura de cómo actuar en esa situación, por lo que se limitó a permanecer de pie y no hacer nada por el momento.

\- **Este genialidad que ves aquí permite hacer llamadas como un teléfono cualquiera, ¡pero a años luz de distancia!** \- comenzó a explicar Lapis, situándose en frente de Steven. Demás está decir que al niño poco o nada le importaban las antigüedades de las gemas en ese momento, por lo que trató de estirarse en varias direcciones con tal de seguir viendo. - **Y la mejor parte es que todo lo que necesitas para activarlo es presionar este botón.**

Para cuando Peridot se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, ya era demasiado tarde. - **Lapis, ¡NO!**

Tan pronto la ninfa de agua presionó el botón, el dispositivo se activó, emitiendo un ensordecedor pitido que aturdió a todos. Steven no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se tapaba furiosamente los oídos. Los segundos pasaron agonizantemente despacio, mientras Jasper tomaba rumbo hacia la fuente del ruido. Sin embargo, fue Peridot quien consiguió presionar el botón, deteniéndose el sonido de inmediato.

\- **... Y por eso se le llama la Piedra de los Lamentos.** \- comentó la gema ingeniera. - **¡Actívala sin calibrarla adecuadamente primero y lamentarás haberlo hecho!** \- añadió, con una mirada incriminatoria dirigida a quien había activado la piedra. Lapis solo atinó a mirar a un lado y silbar, haciéndose la desentendida.

Steven por su parte no se tomó el asunto con la misma ligereza. El final que tanto ansiaba ver ya había pasado, y ahora se mostraban los mismos créditos de siempre en la pantalla.

\- **Ahhhh... ¡Ta'mare, Lapis! ¡Me perdí el final secreto por tu culpa!** \- exclamó indignado, poniéndose de pie.

Las tres gemas a su alrededor abrieron los ojos como platos, y un instante antes de que Lapis y Jasper pudieran dirigir sus miradas hacia Peridot, una potente descarga de energía las envió a ambas al suelo. Ambos brazos de Peridot estaban en la misma formación que tenían cuando eran usados como blasters, con ligeras chispas de desestabilizante electricidad surcando alrededor.

\- **¿Se puede saber, par de bestias salvajes, ¡de quién de ustedes dos este niño se aprendió SEMEJANTE PALABROTA!?** \- estalló en cólera la gema ingeniera.

Todo lo que recibió en respuesta fueron una serie de gruñidos adoloridos.

\- **Ohhh...** \- se quejó Jasper - **a mí no me mires, yo no soy quien anda llevándose al enano al mismo trasero del mundo.**

\- **¡Oye!** \- le increpó Lapis inmediatamente.

\- **Es la verdad.** \- contrapuso la corpulenta gema, mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad.

Steven apagó la consola y se abrió paso a través de las gemas, para después bajar por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, visiblemente malhumorado. Las demás gemas se quedaron viéndole por un segundo. Peridot fue la primera en alcanzarlo.

\- **Rayos, ¿qué no puedo tener lo que quiero al menos una vez?** \- se quejó el niño una vez llegó a la sala. - **Esta semana ha sido terrible.**

\- **Ajam, ¿y qué tanto quieres, si se puede saber?** \- cuestionó una escéptica Peridot.

\- **¡Ahora mismo, que me dejen en paz por al menos cinco minutos!** \- replicó Steven rápidamente. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a las demás gemas. Tal vez estaban presionando los botones equivocados esta vez.

Pero lo que en verdad se robó la atención de todos fue la puerta del templo abriéndose en una combinación diferente, una que no habían visto en años. Detrás de la puerta se podía ver un piso claro y cierta cantidad de humo asomándose por lo bajo. La iluminación en el interior tenía un característico tinte rosa.

Y todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Bueno, todos menos Steven.

\- **La habitación de Rose...** \- susurró Jasper. Por una vez su voz fue a duras penas perceptible.

\- **¿La habitación... de mamá?** \- preguntó Steven para estar seguro de lo que acababa de oír.

\- **Síp.** \- respondió Jasper.

\- **¿Pero... cómo? ¿Qué-... ¿y-yo hice eso?** \- preguntó el hijo de la desaparecida gema, señalando hacia la puerta abierta.

\- **Bueno, tú eres el actual portador de la gema de cuarzo, de modo que técnicamente sería tuya también.** \- comentó Peridot. - **Eso explicaría que la puerta se hubiese abierto a tu vol- Oye, ¡espera! ¿A dónde-...** \- trató de añadir, mas tan pronto la gema ingeniera mencionó el detalle sobre el actual propietario de la habitación, Steven ingresó corriendo a esta, cerrándose la puerta detrás de él antes de que alguna de las otras dos gemas pudiera hacer algo. - **vas?...**

Las tres gemas guardianas se quedaron de pie en la sala, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus narices.

\- **¿Sabes? Para ser alguien tan brillante, a veces te pasas de idiota.** \- concluyó Lapis tras un momento de silencio.

* * *

El lugar estaba plagado de rosa por todas partes. Era como estar de pie sobre las nubes, frente a un eterno atardecer.

Había que admitirlo: su madre tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración. Solo había un problema.

\- **¿Y la cama? ¿Qué hace una habitación personal sin una cama? Desearía tener una ahora.**

En el preciso momento en el que Steven comenzaba a cuestionarse tal declaración hacia la nada por el hecho de que para qué diablos una gema iba a querer una cama en primer lugar cuando a) para ellas dormir no es más que un pasatiempo y b) para eso está el sofá (o al menos eso dice Jasper); una cama se materializó en frente suyo. El fenómeno ocurrió rápidamente, unas nubes se levantaron del suelo y se unieron, cambiando de forma a lo que tenía en frente.

\- **¡Vaya!** \- exclamó asombrado - **Yo... ¿yo hice eso?**

Podía haber sido solo coincidencia, pero solo por si las moscas...

\- **Deseo un... ¡un ukulele eléctrico!  
**

Por extraño que pareciese, un instrumento que cumplía con la descripción proporcionada se materializó en sus manos. Este lucía básicamente como un ukulele, aunque el material del que estaba hecho y algunas de sus características coincidían con lo que se esperaría de una guitarra eléctrica, incluyendo un puerto de salida hacia un amplificador. Steven probó el instrumento, el cual produjo una melodía armoniosa como la de su ukulele, pero con el fondo metálico que era usual oír de la guitara eléctrica de su padre.

\- **¿Esta habitación puede hacer lo que quiera? ¡Súper!** \- concluyó el niño, con su siguiente deseo ya en mente. - **Aunque Peridot siempre dice que es mejor conocer bien algo antes de usarlo. Hmm... desearía algo de ayuda. _[Un asistente como los de la habitación de Peridot estaría bien.]_**

En frente de él una pequeña entidad tomó forma. Era una suerte de satélite esférico rosa con una luz LED blanca en frente, y estructuras tubulares que surcaban a su alrededor de forma diagonal, cruzándose alrededor de la luz.

\- **Bienvenido, usuario. ¿Tiene alguna denominación en particular que desee usar?** \- consultó el asistente, con una voz virtual que a la vez sonaba bastante fluida, como la de cualquier persona.

\- **Vaya que este cuarto es bueno.** \- se dijo el niño - **Ehm, puedes llamarme Steven.**

\- **De acuerdo, Steven. ¿Qué deseas saber?**

\- **Pues, ¿sabes exactamente cómo funciona todo esto? Ya sabes, lo de los deseos y las nubes.**

\- **El sistema instalado en esta habitación permite simular todo tipo de entornos y probar el funcionamiento de objetos personalizados. Su uso ha sido simplificado para funcionar a base de deseos sencillos en su forma más simple, aunque otras modalidades de comando más avanzadas también están disponibles. Ademas debes tener en cuenta que al ingresar comandos en forma de deseos, el intérprete tomará en cuenta no solo el deseo en sí, sino en qué esté pensando el operario en ese momento.** \- explicó el ayudante. Steven asintió varias veces con la mano en el mentón a lo largo de la explicación.

\- **Entonces... ¿quiénes pueden pedir deseos?**

\- **Actualmente, la interfaz de acceso al sistema de simulación está disponible únicamente para el operador, correspondiente a la gema Rose Cuarzo.**

Steven se quedó en silencio momentáneamente, sin estar seguro de cómo responder a eso.

\- **Dado que tú eres el actual portador de su gema, posees los mismos permisos que tu madre para el uso de este y otros mecanismos asignados a ella en el templo, como el acceso a esta habitación.**

Oh, eso lo explica. El niño suspiró aliviado.

\- **Chispas, no sabía que tenían tantas cosas geniales en el templo. Deseo una rosquilla.**

El bocadillo apareció en sus manos, mas cuando Steven quiso dar un bocado, este se desvaneció en un montón de nubes.

\- **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?**

\- **No olvides que esto es solo una simulación. Esa rosquilla no es comestible.** \- aseveró el asistente robótico.

\- **Bueno... en ese caso, deseo ver el final alternativo de Golf Extremo.**

El satélite se hizo a un lado, apareciendo donde éste estuvo una réplica exacta del televisor de Steven, mostrando nuevamente la secuencia de la cual el niño se había perdido.

\- **Ah, ¡por fin! Muchas gracias.** \- dijo Steven mientras tomaba asiento sobre el suelo de nubes.

Tras ver el sorprendente e inesperado final, y luego de correr como loco alrededor de la televisión por un rato, Steven volvió a quedarse de pie sin hacer nada. Finalmente, supuso que había tenido suficiente diversión con la habitación de su madre. Tal vez luego podría consultar con las gemas en busca de otros usos.

\- **Deseo ir a Ciudad Playa.** \- comandó el hijo de Rose.

De inmediato el entorno a su alrededor se desvaneció, encontrándose Steven de pie en la puerta del templo. El niño salió de la casa rumbo al pueblo, en busca de algunas rosquillas reales para comer.

Lo que él no sabía era que en ningún momento había dejado el templo en primer lugar.

* * *

Tras una serie de eventos muy extraños, algunos al punto de perturbadores, Steven finalmente se tomó la tarea de pegar un bocado de la rosquilla que había comprado en medio de todo ello. El bocadillo se deshizo.

\- **Uh oh.**

Bueno, al menos con eso todo tenía sentido. Desde que cada habitante de Ciudad Playa dijera frases repetitivas y que Steven estaba seguro que había escuchado antes, hasta que su padre lo recibiese con las mismas anécdotas de siempre, aunque se cortase en algunas partes.

\- **¿Qué sucede hijo?** \- preguntó lo que ahora Steven sabía era solo una proyección de su padre.

\- **Creo que sigo en el templo de las gemas.**

\- **Bueno, eso podría ser un problema, porque esto se va a descontrolar en cualquier momen-**

Pero el verdadero problema no vino sino hasta ese momento, en que todo a su alrededor se 'congeló' de un momento, escuchándose una suerte de estática en la cercanía, para que luego todo comenzara a caerse literalmente a pedazos. Steven huyó despavorido hacia las zonas altas de Ciudad Playa para encontrarse con algo que le puso los pelos de punta: pasado el letrero que anunciaba la salida del pueblo no había absolutamente _nada_ más.

\- **¡AAAAAAHHH!** \- el niño gritó mientras caía en medio de la oscura y omnipresente nada, en cuanto el último pedazo de suelo desapareció. - **¡Esto no es lo que tenía en mente!... ¿C-Cierto?**

De inmediato el mismo asistente de hace media hora apareció a su lado.

\- **¿Tú otra vez?**

\- **Me parece que a estas alturas ya te has dado cuenta de que sigues en la habitación.** \- respondió el asistente.

\- **No lo entiendo, ¿¡por qué pasó todo esto!?** \- preguntó Steven, bastante agitado.

\- **Probablemente pensaste en otra cosa durante tu deseo, confundiendo al intérprete.** \- estipuló el pequeño satélite. - **¿Deseas que se añada un marcador cada vez que se inicie una simulación?**

\- **Es una buena idea, ¡hazlo!**

\- **Muy bien. Ahora, quizá volver a intentar el deseo anterior funcione mejor.** \- sugirió el asistente - **Trata de ser más específico** ** **esta vez**.**

\- **Esto... ¡okay!** \- accedió Steven - **Deseo volver a la casa. ¡Pero a la casa de verdad, deseo salir de la habitación!**

 _ **¡TUD!**_

Steven se levantó tras el repentino final de su caída, encontrándose nuevamente en la misma zona de nubes frente al atardecer. Todos los objetos que había invocado anteriormente estaban allí, aunque ahora había también una puerta similar a la del templo, aunque vista por detrás.

\- **La puerta que está a tu derecha conduce a la salida.** \- instruyó el asistente, apareciendo nuevamente al costado del niño - **Que tengas un buen día.**

\- **Ehm... gracias, supongo.** \- respondió Steven, un tanto dubitativo - **¡Chao!**

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera del templo, las Gemas de Cristal esperaban al regreso de su miembro más joven. Lapis y Peridot estaban de pie detrás del portal de luz, frente a la puerta por la cual había ingresado Steven.

\- **¿Cuánto más crees que se tarde?** \- preguntó Lapis.

\- **Considerando que nunca ajusté el intérprete para que comprendiese mejor las instrucciones para salir de la habitación dado que Rose llegó a acostumbrarse a ello, quizá un par de horas más.** \- respondió Peridot. - **Solo espero que en verdad Steven no haya logrado hacer que el sistema de simulación se colapse, o de lo contrario tendremos que entrar a sacarlo nosotras mismas.**

\- **Si algo le pasa al niño será culpa tuya.** \- se escuchó a Jasper decir desde la cocina.

Peridot suspiró pesadamente mientras rodaba los ojos con evidente fastidio, cruzada de brazos - **_Gracias_ por recordármelo, Jasper.**

De pronto, la gema de cuarzo incrustada en la puerta se activó, y la estructura se separó, revelando a un agitado Steven quien salió corriendo del templo hasta detenerse sobre la superficie del portal.

\- **¡ENAAAAANOOOO!** \- se escuchó un rugido y unos fuertes pasos aproximándose a toda velocidad.

\- **¡AAAH-!** \- Steven apenas pudo gritar por un instante antes de ser embestido por lo que lucía como una ráfaga anaranjada.

Cuando Steven abrió los ojos se vio rodeado de una melena blanca, con un ligero tinte naranja. Alzando la vista, se topó con un par de ojos ámbar muy intensos.

\- **¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido!** \- le increpó la enorme gema haciendo uso de su potente voz, aunque con menor intensidad en sus palabras.

Al menos eso significaba que no estaba en... tantos problemas. Eso era un alivio para Steven, quien se dio cuenta de que realidad no lo había pensado bien. La gema lo cargó en su brazo derecho con poca delicadeza, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho mientras regresaba con las demás.

\- **¿Lapis? ¿Peridot? ¿Jasper?... ¿son ustedes?** \- preguntó el niño, con notoria incertidumbre. - **¿¡O son solo otra proyección!?** \- añadió, mordiendo el brazo de quien lo cargaba.

\- **¡Hey! Ya tengo suficientes marcas en el cuerpo, ¿no te parece?** \- reclamó Jasper, sacudiendo su brazo y dejando al niño caer al piso.

Lapis, en un auténtico impulso de idiotez, siguió la corriente y le mordió el brazo a Peridot sin mayor razón. La agredida chilló como un gato rabioso.

\- **¡AHYAYAYAYAYAY!... ¡Ta'mare! ¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!?** \- se quejó con un par de lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

A la gema ingeniera le tomó tres segundos darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, tras lo cual se llevó la mano al rostro en vergüenza. La sonrisa boba de Lapis se convirtió lentamente en una mirada de pura malicia.

\- _**Baia baia...**_

\- **Con que bestias salvajes, ¿eh?** \- añadió Jasper.

\- **Trágame, Tierra.** \- murmuró Peridot.

Los demás a su alrededor estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, Steven y las demás Gemas de Cristal se encontraban en el campo, con varias estructuras y circuitos de minigolf alrededor suyo. La noche anterior, Steven había logrado conseguir los cupones suficientes con ayuda de Jasper. Entre los dos, lograron acabar con 30 latas, 6 de las cuales contenían cupones. Lapis también les ayudó con un par más de ellas.

Steven se puso en posición para lanzar la pelota.

\- **Oh... aquí viene...** \- comentó Lapis con emoción, aunque tratando de mantener bajo el volumen de su voz.

\- **HSSSSSSSS!** \- le chitó Peridot, aunque produciendo un sonido más idéntico a un siseo que otra cosa.

Con un swing rápido la esfera salió disparada, cayendo muy cerca del último hoyo, para rodar hasta caer en el mismo.

\- **¡Hoyo en uno!** \- exclamó contento.

\- **Buen lanzamiento, Steven.** \- le felicitó Peridot.

\- **Sí, ¡bien hecho!** \- añadió Lapis.

Steven sonrió. Después de todo, tal vez sí era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiese, solo que en el momento adecuado.

Y por cosas como esta, bien valía la pena esperar.

* * *

 **Steven Universe Cuarzo**

Es el primer híbrido humano/gema alguna vez conocido. Su existencia es en sí un milagro, y el cómo ello pudo suceder es un secreto que Rose se llevó consigo al cederle su propia gema a su hijo. En efecto, Steven es hijo de la legendaria Rose Cuarzo, y de un hombre que alguna vez aspiró a ser estrella de rock y que actualmente trabaja en su propio autolavado. Su temperamento es bastante alegre y siempre le gusta ver lo mejor en cada persona o gema a la que conoce, sin distinción alguna. Él espera poder algún día seguir los pasos de su madre para proteger su mundo... o quizá seguir su propio camino para eso, lo que funcione mejor para todos.

 **\- Arma:** Escudo  
 **\- Clase:** Híbrido  
 **\- Superclase:** Mamífero/Cuarzo  
 **\- Serie Prod:** No tiene  
 **\- Número Unid:** No tiene  
 **\- Edad:** 12 años, al comienzo del fic

* * *

 **NA: Muy bien, con esto creo que ya podremos empezar a desarrollar la trama central a partir del próximo capítulo. Nuevamente disculpen la notoria demora, aunque al menos los próximos capítulos están mejor delineados; por lo que serán más fáciles de escribir y menos espontáneos. Por otra parte, el tiempo del que dispongo es muy corto, por lo que uno o dos fics que estaba leyendo a solicitud de sus autores no los voy a poder seguir revisando por el momento.  
**

 **Como siempre, están invitados a dejar sus apreciaciones, comentarios y críticas en la sección de reviews.**

 **NE: ¿Alguien más está emocionado por el especial de 4 semanas que se nos viene? Para los que no se hayan enterado, busquen por ahí por "Steven Universe: In Too Deep". Al parecer tendremos a Steven y Peridot encerrados en un espacio reducido, cientos de metros bajo tierra. Oh, esto suena a material perfecto para los shipperos.  
**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


	6. Cap 5: Un Beso Indirecto

**NA: ¡Ya volví! Agradezco sinceramente su paciencia, pero los múltiples pendientes me superan y no puedo establecer un cronograma fijo para completar los capítulos. Al menos ya tengo este listo, así que hoy toca nuevo capítulo.  
**

 **En esta oportunidad, nos adentraremos a otro episodio conocido de la primera temporada. Eso sí, nos habremos saltando bastante para llegar hasta aquí, pero nada relevante para esta línea de tiempo en realidad.**

 **Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un Beso Indirecto**

A partir de ese momento las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Dado que todavía no tenía mucha participación en las cosas de gemas, Steven decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era atender a su otra mitad, dedicarse a ser un niño. De modo que comenzó a salir más, especialmente con esa chica Connie.

Conforme fueron saliendo por Ciudad Playa se conocieron mejor, y aquella extraña sensación que al principio confundía a Steven finalmente retrocedió, permitiéndole interactuar de forma más amena y directa con ella. Los dos se hicieron grandes amigos en poco tiempo, y el niño aprovechaba cada momento con ella para dejar salir todo aquello que las gemas no serían capaces de entender, y a la vez brindarle su apoyo a Connie con sus problemas de inseguridad.

Esa tarde, los dos estaban sentados sobre una lona en la parte superior de la colina situada detrás del acantilado, al pie del cual estaba la estatua gigante del templo. En medio de los dos había una cesta abierta que contenía varios emparedados de mermelada.

\- **Entonces...** \- prosiguió la morena con la plática - **¿por qué esa cerca? No estaba aquí la semana pasada.**

Frente a ellos, rodeando el borde del acantilado desde la estatua hasta llegar al faro de la ciudad, se extendía una cerca de madera bañada en pintura blanca que lucía bastante reciente y sin rasguño alguno.

\- **Oh, esa es una larga historia.** \- le comentó Steven.

\- **¿En serio? Me gustaría escucharla.** \- pidió Connie, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas cruzadas, y dejando reposar su mentón sobre sus manos. Sus ojos cafés observaban con atención, aunándose al pedido.

\- **Bueno, puedo intentarlo.** \- respondió el hijo de Rose, haciendo memoria de lo sucedido antes de comenzar su relato.

* * *

 _ **Bahía de Ciudad Playa**_  
 _ **Hace dos días**_

Era de mañana en Ciudad Playa, y curiosamente en el mismo lugar en donde días después los dos niños llevarían a cabo su picnic una figura azul se movía bastante.

\- **Basta, Lapis, deja de hacer eso.** \- comentó la otra figura, de menor estatura y polo magenta con una estrella amarilla en medio.

\- **¿Qué sucede Steven? ¿Te preocupa que algo me suceda?** \- respondió la gema con un tono de voz entre condescendiente y juguetón, mientras realizaba manerismos exagerados con el único fin de hacerse la dramática - **¡Oh, no! Estoy tan indefensa al borde de este risco. Ahora, ¿quién podrá defenderme?**

\- **Lapis, hablo en serio.** \- le increpó Steven - **A Peridot no le va a hacer ninguna gracia nada de esto.**

Justo en ese momento, la gema de lapislázuli perdió el balance al pararse muy al borde del abismo, sacudiendo desesperadamente los brazos en el aire para recuperar el equilibrio. El niño sintió rápidamente cómo se le aceleraban los latidos por el susto.

\- **¡Lapis!**

Y de pronto, la mencionada gema volvió a su lugar sin el menor problema, comenzando a reírse de él. Ah, había sido solo una broma al parecer.

\- **¡Debiste ver tu cara!** \- le comentó mientras reía a carcajadas. Steven se sintió muy avergonzado por ello, sus mejillas ardían y su mirada cayó al suelo por un momento mientras pensaba en cómo responder. Aunque su respuesta nunca llegó, puesto que la gema siguió hablándole, ahora con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y muy confiada. - **Ay, niño. ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a caer por el risco así nada más? Qué fácil eres de engañar.** \- dicho esto, se secó una lagrimita producto de tanta risa - **Ya descuida, estaré bien.**

Por azares del destino, tan pronto Lapis dijo aquellas palabras parte del suelo bajo sus pies se desprendió. Producto de su ligereza, al estar su forma física compuesta solamente de luz solidificada, a cualquiera le daría la impresión de que la gema quedó suspendida en el aire por un segundo antes de caer. Suficiente tiempo para decir - **Oh, diantres...**

Y a Steven le tomó un tiempo mayor el darse cuenta de que esta vez en verdad Lapis estaba cayendo por el acantilado, debido a que no le había estado prestando mucha atención después de una broma tan pesada.

\- **¡LAPIIIIS!** \- exclamó hasta donde sus pulmores y su garganta le permitieron, con ambas manos jalándole del cabello en repentina desesperación.

\- **Diablos, diablos y recontra diablos...** \- refunfuñó la gema mientras caía de espaldas, cruzándose de brazos como si su situación no fuese nada serio.

Con lo que ella no contaba era una formación rocosa convenientemente ubicada justo debajo de ella.

Cuando la gema finalmente llegó a tierra, Steven alcanzó a escuchar un sonido entre un pedazo de concreto estrellándose en el suelo y vidrio templado resquebrajándose. Cuando descendió hasta la playa, encontró a la gema en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado: de espaldas sobre un montón de rocas y arena endurecida, con su cabeza y brazos colgándole al igual que sus caderas y pies.

\- **¿En serio sigues ahí?** \- preguntó el niño, un tanto escéptico.

\- **Esto...** \- le respondió la gema con una apenas perceptible dificultad - **¿me ayudas a pararme? Estoy... e-en una posición incómoda.**

\- **Yaaa...** \- siguió Steven sin creerle.

\- **De veras, creo que no siento las piernas.**

\- **¿¡Cómo!?** \- saltó sorprendido el niño de polo magenta.

\- **¡E-ES DECIR-...** \- trató de corregirse Lapis de inmediato - **sol-... sólo ayúdame a bajarme de aquí, ¿quieres?** \- añadió algo irritada.

\- **Bueno, bueno, ya. Ahora tú eres la que se queja, perfecto.** \- respondió un igualmente malhumorado Steven mientras jalaba de uno de sus brazos para bajarla del montón de rocas sobre el cual había caído tan estrepitosamente.

Una vez Lapis quedó sobre la arena, ella comenzó a levantarse. Durante ese lapso, su forma física se desestabilizó dos veces. Steven lo habría descrito como una imagen en un televisor de señal digital terrestre con muy mala recepción, sólo que en 3D, con mosaicos de colores apareciendo por casi todas partes y fragmentos de cuerpo por momentos mal ubicados. Al estar nuevamente de pie, la gema reacomodó su espalda para quedar nuevamente erguida. Esta tronó como si se tratase de la contracturada columna vertebral de un anciano. Por lo demás, la ninfa de agua lucía como si nada, con excepción de un detalle.

\- **¿Lapis?** \- preguntó el hijo de Rose mientras entrecerraba los ojos con intriga - **... ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?**

\- **¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?**

Ahora Steven lo veía con mayor claridad. Ambos ojos habían perdido por completo sus iris, y su superficie tenía la apariencia de cristales muy viejos y opacados, a duras penas reflejando algo de lo que tenían en frente.

\- **No sé, parecen...** \- dijo Steven tratando de explicarse - **pa-arecen el espejo del baño después de que me lavo la cabeza.**

A la gema le tomó cinco segundos procesar lo que el niño le había dicho. Y no le gustó nada.

\- **Espera, ¿qu-**

\- **¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí!?** \- la interrumpió una familiar voz nasal.

Justo a tiempo.

Rápidamente, Lapis tomó a Steven y lo alzó en frente de ella, dándose la vuelta hacia las otras dos gemas que se acercaban a pasos presurosos.

\- **¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!** \- casi gritó de los nervios - **Steven está bien. ¿Ven? Todo está en orden. No pasa nada...** \- la gema de lapislázuli le añadió a ello una risilla nerviosa.

\- **¿Qué?** \- se preguntó secamente Peridot. Jasper permaneció de pie a su costado. - **Lapis, ¿a qué juegas?... Bah, olvídalo. Y ya baja a Steven.**

\- **No señor.** \- le respondió la ninfa de inmediato.

\- **¿Ah?**

\- **¡Lapis, baja al enano ahora!** \- ordenó una impaciente Jasper, con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Y nadie que la conocía deseaba ser el infeliz que le hiciese fruncir el ceño. Peridot dio un par de pasos al costado.

La ninfa de agua refunfuñó mientras lentamente iba bajando a Steven al suelo. Lo hacía muy, muy lentamente, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de sus colegas.

\- **¡Más rápido!** \- añadió la gema con piel a rayas.

Sin más opción que obedecer, Lapis dejó a Steven en el suelo; manteniendo su mirada en él, y por consiguiente con su rostro fuera de visibilidad para las demás debido a su cabello.

\- **Mírame a los ojos.**

Cuando Lapis alzó la vista, la imagen autoritaria de Jasper se esfumó de inmediato y Peridot quedó boqueabierta del susto que se llevó. Ello solo acrecentó la preocupación de Steven. Hasta donde el híbrido sabía, si algo preocupa a Jasper, es grave.

Ambas gemas permanecieron inamovibles, perturbadas por lo que acababan de ver, hasta que el susto de Peridot se convirtió, predeciblemente, en cólera.

\- **Lapis Lázuli.** \- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro en señal de frustración - **Por la sagrada memoria de la solemne Rose Cuarzo, dime que no te volviste a resquebrajar la gema. Por favor, ¡dime que no lo hiciste!**

\- **¿E-Ella ya había hecho eso antes?** \- se atrevió a preguntar Steven alzando la mano, un poco inseguro de si era buena idea hacerlo.

\- **No tienes idea.** \- dijo Jasper, cuya expresión de negativa sorpresa no se vio alterada pese a que su voz volvió a escucharse como de costumbre.

\- **Oigan, oigan, tranquilas. Solo es un quiñe y ya, no es tan grave.** \- les aseguró Lapis, extendiendo ambas manos en frente de ella - **Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra para resolver esto.**

Y entonces su forma física volvió a desestabilizarse por un momento.

\- **Okay, tal vez no tanto...**

* * *

Un pilar de luz se proyectó en medio de lo que parecía un páramo, tras el cual había un denso bosque. Al lado de este se podía ver un camino que dirigía a alguna parte algo lejos de allí. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, nuestros héroes aparecieron de pie sobre el portal. La forma física de Lapis volvió a desestabilizarse brevemente.

Con el pasar de las horas la situación parecía irse complicando poco a poco, por lo que tanto Jasper como Peridot habían coincidido en que era necesario tomar medidas drásticas. El problema era que esas medidas drásticas requerían que se tomasen primero otras medidas drásticas producto, principalmente, de un embarazoso descuido.

\- **Entonces, ¿me están diciendo que mi madre tenía una fuente por aquí que está llena de sus lágrimas, y que estas pueden sanar gemas?** \- preguntó Steven mientras avanzaban todos por el camino.

\- **Exactamente.** \- respondió Peridot - **Este santuario era uno de sus lugares favoritos, principalmente por la inusual abundancia de vegetación en la zona. Normalmente nos serviría como respaldo para realizar reparaciones de emergencia a nuestras gemas durante su ausencia,** \- su atención cambió de objetivo hacia Jasper - **pero como a _cierta gem_ a se le olvidó podar por décadas-...**

\- **¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡A mí no me eches la culpa!** \- respondió inmediatamente la gema incriminada.

\- **Rose Cuarzo te asignó a ti directamente la tarea de controlar la distribución de las plantas que crecían en este lugar.** \- prosiguió la gema ingeniera, apuntándole con el dedo índice - **¿Por qué rayos siempre se te olvida?**

\- **¿Podar?** \- interrumpió el hijo de Rose - **¿Cuál es el problema? Digo, solo son unas plantas y ya, ¿verdad?**

\- **El problema es que este santuario ha estado descuidado por tanto tiempo que ahora tenemos que podar _eso_.** \- le contestó Peridot, y señaló esta vez en frente suyo.

Al parecer habían llegado a lugar con la mencionada fuente, puesto que habían una rejas blancas con diseños llamativos y curiosamente parecidos a los pétalos de una rosa distribuidas alrededor. Sin embargo, no se podía ver mucho de lo que había al otro lado por una razón.

\- **Caracoles...**

Una especie de maleza de un verde extremadamente oscuro, con enormes espinas saliendo de sus tallos, se había apoderado del enrejado y al parecer de una buena parte del interior del santuario. Lo poco que se podía ver detrás estaba también cubierto de ese denso follaje.

\- **Oh, vaya, eso luce aún peor que el incidente de 1736.** \- comentó Lapis.

\- **¡NO. LO. MENCIONES!** \- la silenció Peridot, apretando los dientes.

Steven estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se referían, pero conociendo a sus guardianas tanto como lo hacía, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esa sería una muy mala idea. Lo único que pudieron ver de ello las demás fue cómo el niño abrió y cerró la boca sin mediar palabra un par de veces. Como resultado, se produjo un silencio incómodo.

\- **E-Esto... ¿trajiste las herramientas para deshacernos de esta cosa?** \- preguntó Jasper para romper ese momento lo antes posible.

\- **Sí, claro.** \- respondió Peridot, regresando súbitamente a su álter-ego más casual.

Dicho esto, deslizó su visor hacia abajo, de modo que la gema de peridoto en su frente quedara descubierta. Ésta comenzó a brillar, surgiendo desde allí una proyección de luz que fue tomando forma hasta dejar lo que parecía ser un lanzallamas. La gema ingeniera la tomó en el aire a la vez que el haz de luz de apagó, y le entregó el objeto a su compañera.

\- **Este artefacto humano debería sernos de utilidad.** \- comentó mientras Jasper observaba su nuevo juguete con un destello en sus ojos ámbar cercano a la lujuria.

\- **¡Oh sí!** \- exclamó con una enorme e intimidante sonrisa - **Es hora de hacer algo de jardinería.** \- añadió mientras encendía el lanzallamas y hacia unos disparos de prueba. Las llamas se extendían por un breve instante antes de regresar a la boquilla del arma, al cortarse el flujo del gas.

Peridot también extrajo de su gema un machete antes de volver a poner el visor en su sitio. - **Muy bien, esto puede tomarnos algo más de una hora, así que tú te quedarás a vigilar a Lapis Lázuli, Steven. Lo último que necesitamos es que vuelva a hacer algo estúpido y dañe su gema aún más.**

\- **¡Oye!** \- reclamó la aludida.

\- **Oww... yo también quería un lanzallamas** \- contestó un desanimado Steven, dejando colgar ambos brazos.

De inmediato ambas gemas comenzaron con sus tareas. El fuego del lanzallamas quemó parte de la maleza, pero los tallos más grandes supieron retroceder para prevenir más daños. Mientras tanto, Peridot empleaba su machete para abrirse paso hacia el interior del complejo, mientras su bláster iba cargándose en su brazo izquierdo.

Así pasó un buen rato hasta que casi nada de maleza negra quedó a la vista, dejando en su lugar el santuario casi limpio (con excepción de algunas manchas de quemaduras en el enrejado por aquí y allá) y a la vegetación habitual, ahora visible dado que ya nada cubría el techo.

En medio del lugar se erguía una estatua de un color rosa opaco, con una forma que a todos se les hizo familiar.

\- **Mamá...**

Las Gemas de Cristal se acercaron despacio hacia la estatua en la fuente, admirando su ahora descubierta majestuosidad. Esta extendía ambos brazos, mostrando una expresión serena en el rostro, como quien presta a brindar cobijo a las almas atormentadas que hubiesen quedado varadas en la Tierra tras los crueles acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante la guerra.

\- **Hmm... Algo no está bien.** \- comenzó a pensar Peridot en voz alta - **¿Dónde está el líquido de la fuente?**

\- **¿Hablas de las lágrimas?** \- añadió Jasper - **Porque estaba a punto de preguntar eso.**

Una serie de sonidos rayados y un fondo que parecía estática en la televisión se unieron a la conversación. Lapis golpeó su espalda un par de veces antes de volver a intentarlo. - **¡AH-em! Quizá algo esté ata-ascado en el inte-erior de la fue-EN-te.** \- dijo con una voz que sonaba a medias como la suya y a medias como un sintetizador de voz descompuesto, subiendo y bajando de tono y volumen por ratos.

Steven lucía visiblemente perturbado.

\- **Sí... y mejor nos damos prisa.** \- prosiguió la gema ingeniera - **¿Jasper?**

\- **No se diga más.** \- respondió la gema con piel de a rayas al llamado.

El híbrido y la ninfa de agua se quedaron solos al pie de la fuente.

* * *

\- **¡Argh! No entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora que lo necesito no me sale nada?** \- se quejó Steven. Él y Lapis estaban sentados al borde de la fuente.

Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que las otras gemas habían partido a tratar de arreglar el problema de la fuente de lágrimas sanadoras, y mientras tanto Steven había tratado de averiguar si las suyas también eran capaces de hacer el trabajo.

Y podría comprobarlo, si tan solo pudiera conseguir unas.

Quizá sea por orgullo, quizá porque desde que se había dado cuenta que el cuco no era real y de que a peores cosas ya se enfrentaban todos diariamente le había perdido el miedo a muchas cosas, o...

\- **¿Porque-E los HOM-bres no llo-oran?** \- respondió Lapis.

\- **Jeh, es curioso cómo te estás tomando esto a la ligera.** \- le comentó Steven, cambiando gradualmente su tono de uno casual a uno más preocupado. - **A mí sí me preocupa que pueda pasar a peores. Realmente quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, de haber sabido que era tan serio te habría ayudado más pronto.**

\- **Nah, no pa-ASA nad-a-a, St-eee-vn.** \- insistió la ninfa de agua, a la vez que su forma física volvía a distorsionarse - **Al fin y al cabo, yo... he-e estado mu-cho más cerca-cerca de la MU-erte de lo qu- crees. Estoy-y bien.**

\- **Pero, aun así no puedo evitar creer que todo esto es en parte mi culpa.** \- continuó Steven - **Yo debí detenerte o algo. Digo, ya no soy un niño pequeño que no sabe lo que hace, se supone que estoy creciendo para convertirme en un guardián más de este planeta... y de ustedes, chicas.** \- suspiró - **Mas todo lo que hago es meter la pata y luego tengo que recurrir a su ayuda para recomponer los platos rotos.**

\- **Oye, de TOD-os l-os lugar-es en los que me ha-a tocado tener quebr-ADO este pedazo de ba-basura, no podría elegir U-no mejor.** \- le confesó Lapis, recostándose en su regazo mientras lo miraba con dulzura... o hasta donde le alcanzaban sus ojos resquebrajados y carentes de pupilas.

\- **¿Hablas de la fuente?**

\- **No, ton-TI-to. Contigo. Sie-e-empre me pregun-TÉ lo qu-que sería tener mi prop-pio her-MA-nito me-enor, hasta que-e te conocí. Y po-or eso te DE-bo las graci-ias.**

El tinte melancólico en esas palabras infundieron un temor profundo en Steven. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, la tristeza comenzó a aplastarlo desde adentro. ¿Qué podía hacer él para que todo esto pasara?

\- **No lo digas como si te fueras a despedir.** \- dijo el niño en voz baja.

\- **Yo-o no me-e-e iré.** \- le aseguró la gema de lapislázuli - **Yo siemp-re est-aré a-QUÍ.** \- añadió, señalando su pecho.

La forma de Lapis se distorsionó nuevamente. Su condición parecía empeorar cada vez más.

\- **Lapis...** \- la voz de Steven comenzó a quebrarse.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque solo un poco.

¿Acaso este era el fin?

¿En verdad se estaba despidiendo?

Se escuchó un crujido, y a Steven se le heló la sangre.

De pronto un zumbido comenzó a escucharse desde el interior del cuerpo de la ninfa, como un fluorescente que comenzaba a malfuncionar y amenazaba con apagarse para no volver a encender.

\- **¿Lapis?...**

La gema cerró los ojos y dejó de responder.

\- **¡Lapis!**

Steven La abrazó con desesperación.

\- **¡Lapis!... ¡Pérdoname, por favor!**

Aquél impulso le hizo caer de espaldas sobre la fuente, mas no le importó en la absoluto. Él solo quería salvar a alguien a quien quería mucho, ¿era eso demasiado para él?

En medio de su impotencia, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, y cayeron para acariciar gentilmente el de la gema desfalleciente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, el híbrido se quedó totalmente inmóvil, esperando el milagro.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

\- **¡OH, AL DEMONIO!** \- gritó exasperado.

Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza, tras haber perdido la paciencia y la calma, una sensación húmeda y fría lo sacó del tormento.

La fuente había vuelto a funcionar. Justo a tiempo.

El problema era que todo se llenó tan rápido de líquido que Steven casi se ahoga, mas un instante después él se halló fuera del agua. Y elevándose. Muy rápido.

\- **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?**

\- **¿Me extrañaste?** \- le dijo una voz desde arriba.

Siguiéndola con la vista, la encontró. Esos ojos azul profundo como el cielo nocturno sobre las aguas del mar, ahora restaurados y con un brillo simplemente hermoso.

\- **¡Lapis!... ¿estás volando?**

La encantadora risa de la gema fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

Mientras tanto abajo, las otras dos gemas acababan de regresar, verificando que la fuente se encontraba nuevamente en funcionamiento. Así como que Lapis ya no parecía tener problemas con su gema.

\- **¡YAHOOOO!** \- se escuchó su voz en el cielo.

\- **¡Oigan chicas!** \- gritó Steven igualmente a lo lejos - **¡Puede volar! ¡Lapis puede volar!**

\- **¿¡Puede volar!? Oh, mierda...** \- dijo Jasper.

\- **Maldición, ¡no de nuevo!** \- se increpó Peridot, palméandose sonoramente la cara.

Ambas hicieron silencio, mirándose por ratos la una a la otra con notoria aflicción. Oh, lo que les esperaba ahora que Lapis se encontraba _tan_ bien nuevamente.

\- **Ahora recuerdo por qué ya no veníamos a este lugar.** \- mencionó la más grande de las dos.

* * *

 _ **Bahía de Ciudad Playa**_  
 _ **En el presente  
**_

\- **Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió... bueno, más o menos.** \- concluyó Steven con su relato.

\- **Wow, eso ciertamente explica lo de las rejas,** \- comentó Connie - **pero ¿en qué quedó lo de tus poderes sanadores?**

\- **Eso es aún un misterio.** \- respondió su amigo con menor ánimo - **Se supone que mi madre tenía lágrimas sanadoras, pero las mías al parecer son comunes y corrientes.** \- Steven suspiró - **Supongo que pasa ser un cuarzo, yo no hago gran cosa.**

\- **Bueno, al menos... eres el más joven del equipo que puede aprendió a invocar su arma, ¿no es así?** \- le dijo la niña, tratando de animarle.

\- **Puede ser, pero aún no domino eso lo suficiente.**

\- **Descuida, lo harás mejor pronto.** \- le aseguró Connie, tratando el asunto como algo de menor importancia para que Steven se sintiera inclinado a hacer lo mismo - **Además, ya sea como gema o como humano, yo creo que eres genial.**

\- **Je je... gracias.**

Terminada su conversación, ambos prosiguieron con su picnic en silencio, disfrutando tanto de los bocadillos como de su compañía mutua. Así fue hasta que de pronto Connie empezó a toser.

\- **¡Connie!... ¿Qué sucede?** \- reaccionó Steven, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

La chica de piel morena le hizo un ademán con una mano para que se detuviera, mientras se daba ligeros golpes en el pecho con la otra - **¡Ajem!-... No e-es nad-... solo me atrag-anté con algo, ya... ¡AJEM!...**

Viendo que Connie ya había terminado su tetrapack de jugo de fruta, el hijo de Rose resolvió ofrecerle la suya. - **Ten, quizá algo de jugo te ayude a pasar lo que se atoró en la garganta.**

Connie no necesitó que la convencieran. Con un par de sorbos, el malestar pasó completamente.

\- **Ajem... Gra-... Gracias, Steven. Realmente me hacía falta.** \- le dijo ella, devolviéndole su bebida. - **Hmm...**

\- **¿Qué sucede?**

Apenas saliendo de un problema, la niña parecía pasar al próximo. Ahora sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Era como si de pronto se le quisiesen resecar e inflamarse por los lentes. Algo extraño puesto que, tras 5 años de usarlos, Connie ya no presentaba ningún problema con eso.

Sin más remedio para detener su malestar, Connie se retiró los lentes para inspeccionarlos en busca de lo que sea que se hubiese impregnado en ellos. O al menos a hacer un esfuerzo, con lo corta de vista que era sin ellos.

\- **No sé, son estos estúpidos lentes.** \- respondió a la vez que los revisaba y trataba de limpiarlos con su blusa - **Juraría que los limpié bien esta mañana.** \- añadió, dirigiendo su vista por un momento hacia Steven.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba como de costumbre.

Para empezar, ahí estaba él. Connie podía ver su rostro con normalidad, con esas mejillas semirosadas y regordetes, y ese extraño e intrigante brillo en sus ojos. Un encanto seguramente (y por una vez, lógicamente presumible) fuera de este mundo.

Pero ese era el problema.

¿Cómo lo podía ver tan bien si no tenía los lentes puestos?

\- **¿S-... Steven?**

\- **¿Ah? Connie, ¿qué tienes?**

\- **Yo... yo te veo.** \- respondió la niña de ojos cafés con la mirada casi petrificada sobre él.

\- **Esto... sí, eso supongo...** \- dijo un muy confundido Steven.

\- **¡No! ¡En serio!** \- prosiguió Connie - **¡Puede verte! Pero... ¿cómo?... mis ojos...**

Ambos se miraron por un rato, era como si se dijeran cosas solo con hacer caras. Caras muy raras y graciosas.

\- **Es como si algo hubiese curado mi vista.** \- concluyó la niña finalmente.

\- **Espera...** \- dijo Steven casi de inmediato - **Dijiste... ¿curar?**

Esta vez cada uno perdió la vista sobre el hombro del otro.

Las reacciones llegaron casi al mismo tiempo.

\- _**[Ay... por estas cosas me perturba lo de compartir bebidas...]**_

\- _**[Yo la curé... con mi jugo... no, mi...]**_

\- **¡WHOOOOOO!** \- rompió el silencio el hijo de Rose - **¡No tengo lágrimas sanadoras, porque los hombres no lloran! ¡Yo tengo _saliva_ sanadora! ** \- anunció con orgullo, poniéndose de pìe.

Connie no supo cómo responderle a eso, por lo que solo se quedó mirando a su amigo, algo atónita.

\- **¡Oh, tengo que ir a decirle a las gemas!** \- añadió emocionado, para luego soltar un fuerte silbido. Tras unos instantes, un pequeño vórtice rosado se abrió en medio de la nada, y de éste apareció un felino de gran tamaño, de color igualmente rosado por alguna razón. A veces Connie creía que simplemente el rosa era el color de Steven, muy aparte de que su gema fuera un cuarzo rosado. Al menos él era el único chico que conocía era capaz de hacer del rosa un color para nada femenino.

El niño rápidamente se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, se disculpó por no poder quedarse a reunir el picnic, se subió sobre el lomo del león (sí, era un león. A Connie le había costado trabajo creerlo hasta que se lo presentaron personalmente) como si fuera un caballo y salió a toda velocidad, exclamando - **¡A Jasper le va a encantar esto!**

Connie permaneció en su sitio un rato, observando al muchacho alejarse sobre su suerte de mascota cada vez más, nuevamente, sin necesidad de tener sus lentes puestos.

Cada vez que se reunía con él, algo fuera de lo común siempre sucedía. Pero había que admitir que después de un tiempo aquello solo lo hacía una experiencia más agradable. A fin de cuentas, ella se sentía bastante afortunada de que, entre los pocos amigos que tenía, pudiese tener uno tan único.

Dejando eso de lado, lo de la vista parecía ser algo considerablemente permanente. ¿Cómo haría con su madre ahora? ¿O con el optometrista?

\- _**[Bueno, tal vez podría seguir usando los lentes por momentos, aunque fuera solo para disimular.]**_

No, definitivamente no. La sensación de molestia era demasiado para ella. Tan pronto como se los puso, no pudo soportar la urgencia de quitárselos. Y pensar que los había usado por tanto tiempo que ya no se imaginaba su rostro sin ellos.

\- **Cielos, no puedo creer que haya tenido una medida tan alta.** \- se dijo a sí misma.

Finalmente, la niña se decantó por tomarse el cambio con sutileza. Envolviendo sus lentes en su blusa, retiró ambas lunas de la montura para guardarlas en su bolsillo. Luego se probó los lentes nuevamente.

\- **Ah, eso está mucho mejor.** \- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Sin más que decir, Connie se dispuso a recoger lo que quedó del picnic antes de emprender el regreso a casa.

* * *

 **NA: Al parecer la discapacidad de Lapis le duró menos de lo que esperábamos, ¿no es así? Claro, no está al 100% como se la ve en la serie, pero al menos ya puede volar otra vez; muy para el pesar de sus dos colegas de equipo. La razón de ello la conocerán más adelante. De momento, lo importante es que ya tenemos todas las relaciones planteadas, o al menos las que son cruciales hasta ahora. Ya pondré algo más de desarrollo después.**

 **En cuanto a Steven, quizá lo perciban un poco fuera de personaje (al menos yo lo siento así). Eso se debe a que, oh sorpresa, este Steven ha crecido con gemas completamente distintas, con personalidades e interacciones distintas y por lo tanto, desarrollando un comportamiento distinto. En lugar del Steven alegre e ingenuo, el de este AU es un poco más flexible en cuanto a emociones y mucho más despierto; por lo que su apariencia física sí va acorde con su edad, es decir, sí parecerá alguien de 12 a 14 años a lo largo de los capítulos, en lugar de 10 como en el show.**

 **Y para que se pongan a la expectativa, les aviso que ya nos estamos acercando a los capítulos en los que conoceremos a las Homeworld Gems de este fic. Finalmente podré centrarme en lo que me interesa, aunque debo admitir que manejar a las mom-swapped Crystal Gems ha sido bastante satisfactorio también. Tal como mencionaron en los comentarios, en ocasiones más que guardianas parecen un trío de locas; lo cual, si lo piensas, tiene todo el sentido del mundo (son un puñado de extraterrestres que hasta hace 20 años poco o nada buscaban tener que ver con la especie dominante del planeta que su líder había tomado por hogar); aunque siguen haciendo mejor trabajo en equipo que las Crystal Gems canónicas. Creo que les dedicaré más capítulos.**

 **Para todos los lectores que también disfruten de los fanfics en inglés, les dejo una recomendación: " _Star Crossed_ ", de PhoenixTurmaline. El primer capítulo está un poco flojo, pero de ahí en adelante las cosas se ponen muy interesantes. Especialmente recomendado para quienes estén interesados en las parejas entre humanos y gemas, y busquen un poco de variedad en cuanto a quienes son los protagonistas.**

 **Por cierto, llegamos a las mil lecturas. ¡Yay!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Cap 6: Revelaciones

**NA: Vaya, el tiempo sí que ha pasado rápido, juraría que apenas ayer era 2016. Qué bueno que ese año ya acabó.  
**

 **Muy bien, ahora que tenemos los eventos previos ya presentados, es momento de volver con este fic. Y es aquí en donde las cosas comienzan a ocurrir de distinta manera a lo que normalmente habríamos visto en la serie, ¡la parte jugosa!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Revelaciones**

\- **Y eso fue lo último que supe de él.** \- concluyó Lapis un relato sobre una de sus antiguas amistades.

Atardecía en Ciudad Playa, y los dos compinches veraniegos que eran Steven y Lapis aprovechaban el tiempo libre para disfrutar de unos helados bajo el todavía presente y abrasador sol. Ellos se encontraban sentados en una banca al lado de la vereda de la calle, frente a la playa.

\- **Vaya, pero ¿al menos llegó a conseguir ese tesoro?** \- preguntó Steven, con notoria emoción.

\- **Ni idea. Pero con lo ingenioso que era, seguro se las arregló.** \- le respondió la gema - **A ese perro viejo nunca se le escapaba nada, je je. Aunque...** \- Lapis cambió su expresión por un momento a una más pensativa.

\- **¿Aunque...?** \- inquirió el niño.

\- **En caso no lo hubiera conseguido, probablemente el cofre seguiría enterrado por allí, en alguna parte.** \- le comentó ella. - **Oye, ¿te animarías a ir conmigo a revisar uno de estos días?**

\- **Claro.** \- le respondió Steven de inmediato, mientras comía más de su helado.

\- **¿Estás seguro? Dicen que el lugar no es precisamente... normal.** \- le replicó Lapis - **Por alguna extraña razón, la luna casi nunca se ve de noche, y en las raras ocasiones en que aparece suceden cosas espeluznantes. No por nada casi nadie se acerca a ese sitio. Bueno, por eso y por el mal oleaje.**

\- **Tsss!... Lapis, por favor.** \- comentó un despreocupado Steven, reclinándose en la banca y estirando las piernas mientras se cruza de brazos para hacer énfasis. - **¿Recuerdas con quien estás hablando?**

\- **Je je, ya veremos por cuánto tiempo mantienes esa carota una vez estés allí.** \- le desafió su compañera.

\- **Pruébame.**

Lapis siempre acostumbraba asustar a Steven con cualquier relato que se le ocurriera, algunos basados en hechos reales, otros no tanto, pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo más difícil conseguirlo. Después de todo, el hijo de Rose ya estaba creciendo. Dentro de nada cumpliría 13 años y ya estaba comenzando a dar su segundo estirón, habiendo concluido el primero a los 9 años. Si bien para un humano cualquiera ese tipo de detalles no resulta muy notorio, para Lapis 4 años no son nada: la diferencia era evidente.

Pero siempre, a fin de cuentas, la gema oceánica se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya, y este año no sería la excepción. Tal vez ahora que Steven estaba más grandecito podría llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Oh sí, Lapis ya tenía la idea perfecta en mente, y ver al niño todo inocente terminándose su helado... oh, la cara que va a traer al final del día.

Además, él siempre habría mostrado interés en temas relacionados con las gemas. Esto sería como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

\- **Está bien. ¿Quieres ver algo que de veras te cause escalofríos?** \- le propuso Lapis con una mirada maliciosa, extendiéndole la mano - **Ven conmigo.**

Steven la tomó para ser alzado en brazos por la ninfa de agua, ambos alzaron vuelo y comenzaron a alejarse de la ciudad. El viento en la altura soplaba con mayor intensidad, con aquella brisa del mar característica de la región. A la lejanía se podía ver el sol ocultarse tras el horizonte, acolchado por las nubes de varios colores a medida que la noche se iba a cercando, y las gaviotas volaban de vuelta hacia sus sitios de descanso.

La vista pronto comenzó a cambiar, una vez la gema se lo llevó tierra adentro. Esta vez habían inmensas áreas verdes y zonas de cultivo por doquier, incluso algunos bosques más allá, alrededor de algunos pueblos pequeños y otros asentamientos humanos. Algunas carreteras interconectaban los pueblos entre sí y con el resto de la región. Todo esto lo veía Steven mientras era cargado por Lapis, quien lo aferraba su pecho con ambos brazos. El niño también se mantenía sujeto a sus brazos, pues si bien ya había superado lo del vértigo, caerse desde algo de dos mil metros de altura era lo último que necesitaban en ese momento.

Lapis comenzó a descender en cuanto se toparon con unas vías férreas, aterrizando justo al lado de ellas. Un cartel de cruce y una tabla que impedía el paso se encontraban allí, mas el camino sin asfaltar que cruzaba las vías parecía carecer de uso desde hace mucho tiempo, al estar en buena parte cubierto de césped.

\- **Entonces... ¿qué hacemos aquí?** \- le preguntó Steven.

\- **Bueno, podría llevarte de largo hacia ese lugar, pero a decir verdad es mejor viajar en tren.** \- respondió la ninfa de agua.

En realidad, ella se sentía cansada. Hace varios años que no volaba largas distancias, todavía seguía recuperándose; pero eso no era algo que su hermanito menor, quien la admiraba tanto, necesitase saber.

\- **Espera, ¿dijiste viajar en tren? ¡Genial!** \- comentó el hijo de Rose - **Pero ¿cómo vamos a subir?**

\- **Pues como en los mejores libros y películas, mi querido amigo: vamos a abordarlo.** \- le dijo Lapis, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- **Oh jo jo jo... me gusta como piensas.**

\- **Y allí viene nuestro tren.** \- añadió ella, mirando hacia su derecha. El silbido de la locomotora alcanzaba a escucharse. - **Justo a tiempo.**

El cartel de cruce se iluminó y la tabla descendió. La maquinaria de la locomotora en movimiento se hizo oír a medida que el tren se acercaba rápidamente, hasta que los alcanzó. Lapis alzó a Steven en brazos, esperando el momento correcto.

\- **¡E-Espera!** \- dijo Steven, sorprendido al verse súbitamente despegado del suelo otra vez, y presintiendo lo que sucedería a continuación - **No estarás pensando en-...**

\- **¡Aquí vamos!** \- anunció la gema oceánica, lanzando al muchacho hacia uno de los vagones.

\- **¡WOAAAAAH-! ¡MHF!**

Steven terminó de cara sobre un montón de heno.

\- **Maldición, ¡se metió en mi boca!** \- se quejó mientras escupía y se quitaba los demás restos de su ropa. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Lapis sentada al borde del vagón, observando las praderas, zonas de cultivo y el ganado pasando rápidamente frente a ellos mientras el tren seguía en marcha. Al sentirse observada, la gema dirigió su atención hacia él.

\- **¿Estás bien?** \- le preguntó con más calma.

\- **Ehm, sí. Creo que me dará algo de comezón más tarde, pero por lo demás estoy bien.** \- respondió Steven - **Buen tiro.**

\- **Gracias.** \- Lapis regresó su vista hacia el campo - **El camino no será muy largo, pero podrías distraerte viendo el paisaje.**

\- **Hmp. Bueno.** \- Steven tomó asiento a su izquierda.

De ahí en adelante el viaje transcurrió en un acogedor silencio, con el ruido de las ruedas sobre las vías, la locomotora más adelante y algunas aves a la distancia como fondo. El vagón se sacudía levemente por momentos, meciendo a los dos compañeros, quienes en algún momento se habían tomado de la mano sin notarlo. Ambos solo se entretenían disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad que transmite un viaje por las zonas rurales.

En algún punto, Steven se recostó en su sitio y comenzó a recitar una vieja canción que se le vino a la mente.

 _ **Siete y media en la mañana,**_  
 _ **mi asiento toca la ventana**_.  
 _ **Estación central, segundo carro**_  
 _ **del ferrocarril que me llevará al sur.**_

Conociendo la canción, Lapis procedió a continuar el número.

 _ **Ya estos fierros van andando**_  
 _ **y mi corazón está saltando,**_  
 _ **porque me llevan a las tierras**_  
 _ **donde al fin podré de nuevo.**_

Ambos cantaron la siguiente parte:

 **Respirar,**  
 **adentro y hondo,**  
 **a-le-gría hasta el corazón.**  
 **Ah ha ha...**

Después comenzaron a tomar turnos.

\- Steven: **Y no me digas pooobre**

\- Lapis: **por ir viajando así.**

\- Steven: **No ves que estoy conteeento,**

\- Lapis: **no ves que voy feliz.**

 **[YouTube:/watch?v=jQfzlihiSxg - 01:37 ~ 05:27]**

Pasaron algunos minutos, entre pastizales, arbustos y montañas, hasta que el tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse. Los viajeros habían llegado a una estación.

\- **Ya estamos cerca.** \- dijo la ninfa de agua mientras se bajaba del vagón.

El sol estaba en su mayor parte oculto tras las montañas, y bajo el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, nuestros héroes retomaron su camino. Saliendo rápidamente del pueblo, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, ambos llegaron hacia un peñasco tras lo que parecía ser la naciente de una quebrada. Ahí, oculta dentro de una gruta, se encontraba un portal de luz. Tras retirar la maleza que lo envolvía y verificar que el artefacto estuviera en condiciones, Lapis invitó a su compañero a subirse.

\- **¿Un portal? No lo entiendo.** \- inquirió Steven - **¿No podríamos haber usado el que teníamos en casa?**

\- **Bueno, no todos los portales nos pueden llevar a todas partes.** \- le respondió la gema - **A ver, ¿cómo te lo explico?... Digamos que... a la red de portales nadie le he hecho mantenimiento en miles de años, así que no todas las rutas están disponibles. Al menos no desde la casa.**

\- **Ah...**

\- **Además de que realmente sería mucho trabajo hacer algo como eso. Incluso para Peridot.**

Peridot, la más insistente al punto del hostigamiento en tener todo en óptimas condiciones. Si ella no se atrevía, Steven supuso que debía ser una tarea titánica.

\- **Eso tiene sentido.** \- concluyó.

\- **Entonces, ¿listo?**

\- **Sí.**

\- **¿Seguro?**

\- **¡Síii!** \- exclamó un animado Steven alzando los brazos.

\- **Bueno...** \- dijo Lapis mientras activaba el portal. Un pilar de luz los envolvió mientras sus partículas eran transportadas.

* * *

Al llegar a su destino, el ánimo se le cayó de la cara al hijo de Rose. Decir que cambio fue notorio era poco: todo el color se había ido, el aire era extremadamente seco, y el poco viento que soplaba estaba cargado de polvo. No había rastro alguno de vida alrededor. Todo el lugar estaba constituido por puras colinas y cerros desiertos.

El panorama se sentía casi alienígena, y no en un sentido precisamente acogedor. Steven no pudo contener un estornudo. - **¿Dónde rayos estamos?** \- preguntó tras limpiarse con su antebrazo.

\- **Esta es una de las instalaciones ocultas que las gemas dejaron atrás hace muchos años.** \- le contestó Lapis, cualquier tono jovial se había quedado en el camino - **Estamos en el sector K5 de la guardería Prime del planeta 3742-C.**

\- **¿Guardería qué?**

La gema oceánica dirigió su vista hacia él - **¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de dónde vienen las gemas?**

\- **Bueno, hace no más de un año que averigüé de dónde vienen los humanos;** \- respondió Steven con cierto rubor - **y a decir verdad preferiría tocar un tema a la vez.**

\- **Oh, pero descuida, que esto es mejor.** \- añadió Lapis, bajándose del portal. Este se encontraba al borde del pie de un cerro. La bajada estaba empinada, pero no lo suficiente para que los dos no pudieran bajar deslizándose sin problema. De todas formas, Lapis recibió a Steven en sus brazos al final de su descenso. Luego procedió a andar, con el niño detrás de ella. - **Verás, las gemas no somos seres 'vivos', al menos no como los que habitan este planeta. Ustedes están acostumbrados al ciclo de nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir, ¿no es así?**

\- **Eso supongo.**

\- **Pues bien, para las gemas esto no es así.**

\- **¿Qué quieres decir?** \- preguntó el hijo de Rose, la intriga evidente en su rostro.

\- **Que las gemas no nacen, Steven, se hacen. Son fabricadas en lugares como este, surgiendo de las profundidades del suelo en cuanto están listas para hacerlo.**

\- **¿Algo así como sembrar un saibamán?**

\- **¿Un qué?**

\- **Digo -ehm... ¿u-una planta?**

\- **Más o menos. Aunque no todas las gemas lucimos verdes al salir. De hecho, una gema es hecha con todo lo que necesita para hacer lo que tenga que. Apariencia y todo.**

Ambos llegaron en ese momento a otra área de la guardería, con varias formaciones rocosas llenas de agujeros de varios tamaños, aunque todos ellos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que alguien cabiese en ellos.

\- **Entonces... las gemas que me mencionas...** \- intentó deducir Steven.

\- **Salieron de aquí.** \- completó Lapis. - **Soldados, ingenieros y algunas otras clases, pero principalmente de esas dos. Todas esas gemas fueron implantadas en el subsuelo, en donde absorbieron los minerales necesarios para formarse y así poder existir.**

\- **Pues por aquí no parece haber mucho que aprovechar, si me lo preguntas.** \- comentó el niño, frente a la inmensidad en escala de grises que lo rodeaba. Aún el cielo casi no mostraba tonalidad alguna.

\- **Ese es el detalle.** \- continuó la ninfa de agua, agachándose para tomar una piedra del suelo. - **Una gema requiere de una cantidad moderada de minerales durante su desarrollo. Unas cuantas miles, una cantidad considerable. Centenares de series de gemas distintas, cada una de ellas con sus millones, por otra parte...** \- lo que aparentemente era una piedra resultó ser arenisca, la cual se deshizo en su mano con el mínimo esfuerzo hasta hacerse un fino polvo, el cual se perdió en el viento.

La expresión de Steven pasó de la intriga a una realización, y de ahí a la preocupación.

\- **La producción de gemas trae muerte, Steven.** \- sentenció Lapis luego de un breve silencio, carente de todo gesto humanamente posible. - **Una tierra sin minerales no posee lo necesario para sustentar la vida. Aun las plantas más tenaces desaparecen con el tiempo, y esto que ves es todo lo que queda.** \- Lapis bajó su mano y se dirigió hacia la zona de cosecha. - **¿Sabes? No estoy segura de cuando fue, pero alguna vez me dijeron que este solía ser un hermoso valle cuando lo encontraron.**

Ahora Steven estaba perturbado. ¿De verdad era esto de lo que eran capaces las gemas? Y pensar que su madre fue alguna vez parte de esta gente. Inconscientemente, el hijo de Rose se llevó su mano al abdomen, justo a la altura de su ombligo, en donde descansaba la gema de cuarzo.

\- **Estás ante la razón por la que tu madre se alzó en armas contra los suyos, hace más de 5700 años.**

El silencio que se hizo a continuación no se parecía en nada al del tren. Lo que hubiera dado Steven por un poco de ese otro silencio en su lugar.

\- **Vaya, creo...** \- comentó, secándose la frente que sudaba en frío - **c-creo que eso sí es enfermo.**

\- **Así parece.** \- le respondió la gema oceánica. Si el ambiente a su alrededor, así como la verdad detrás de este lugar ya se le hacían perturbadores a Steven, la falta de tono en la voz de Lapis le daba muy mala espina.

\- **Entonces, s-supongo que esto es todo ¿no?**

\- **Oh, hay más, si eso es lo que te preguntas.** \- Steven se quedó viéndola sin mediar palabra. - **Por aquí.** \- invitó Lapis con un gesto.

Continuando más adentro en las instalaciones, ambos se toparon con maquinaria muy extraña. Los aparatos tenían forma de uno de los bacteriófagos que había visto en aquél libro de microbiología que trajera Connie hace tiempo, con cuerpos cilíndricos y enormes patas en la parte inferior, así como un taladro en la base de estas. Algunos de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo y lucían dañados, otros permanecían fijos a los bordes de los cañones que ahora los rodeaban. Otra cosa que todos ellos tenían en común era que estaban cubiertos de polvo, el cual se desprendía en diminutas cantidades con cada paso que daban nuestros héroes. Era como si cualquiera de esas máquinas pudiera venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

El lugar estaba tan muerto, tan inmóvil, que lo único que podía escucharse era el corazón del niño de cuarzo, latiendo con nerviosa rapidez.

\- **Estos son los inyectores.** \- explicó Lapis - **Máquinas hechas para pre-programar y sembrar los núcleos de las gemas en el suelo para su formación. Ocupan la mayor parte de las instalaciones, con la excepción de la peor parte.**

\- **¿Q-Qué cosa?** \- preguntó Steven.

\- **Los laboratorios.**

Ambos llegaron hacia una sección rocosa de aspecto inusualmente liso. La gema oceánica colocó su mano en un punto específico, y las paredes se separaron, dejando caer la tierra acumulada sobre ellos para revelar que de hecho eran puertas. En el interior se podían apreciar varios corredores rodeados por maquinaria y paneles.

\- **Se dice que varios experimentos se llevaron a cabo en ellos.** \- explicó ella - **Su objetivo era conseguir soldados de mejor rendimiento, o al menos esa parecía ser la intención de las gemas a cargo del proyecto. Se probaron diversas modificaciones en el proceso de formación de las gemas y en los mismos núcleos, aprovechando los minerales nuevos que encontraron en este planeta. Sin embargo, al no tener mucho éxito fue cuando comenzaron a experimentar con gemas ya existentes.**

\- **¿Quieres decir... gemas vivas?**

\- **Podría decirse.** \- Steven tragó saliva al oír eso - **Muchas de ellas fueron destruidas de formas horrendas durante los experimentos o sufrieron daño permanente. Lo que algunos aseguran, pero nunca llegó a confirmarse, fue que el resultado final, lo último que salió de este lugar, fueron seres completamente amorfos, horrendos, sin forma de conciencia o raciocinio alguno, cuya única obsesión parecía ser el destruir y absorberlo todo. ¿Te suena familiar?  
**

¿Deforme? ¿Salvaje? ¿Destructivo? ¿Devorador? El niño solo podía imaginarse una cosa con esas características, e imploró a los cielos que Lapis no fuera a decir las dos palabras que suponía iba a decir.

 _ **Gemas zombi**_

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó desde el interior del laboratorio. Sin perder el tiempo, Steven dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas, para luego alejarse lo más posible a rastras.

\- **¡AAAAAAHHHHH!**

Y luego Lapis comenzó a rodar en el suelo a carcajadas.

\- **Oh, vamos, ¡no me digas que eso fue una broma!** \- exclamó indignado el híbrido.

\- **¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!** \- se excusó su compañera para después seguir riéndose.

Steven suspiró pesadamente - **Bien, tú ganas, conseguiste asustarme. Aunque por una vez te pasaste.**

\- **Como digas... je je... vale, vale, puedes ignorar lo último que dije. Estos solo son centros de control, no hacen gran cosa, especialmente ahora que están completamente destruidos. Ni siquiera hay muchos, y todos estaban ocultos en los cañones.**

\- **¿Y ese ruido?**

Un cuerpo de agua del tamaño de una sandía salió flotando para comenzar a circular alrededor de Lapis, mientras ella lo miraba complacida. - **Te sorprendías si te dijera todo lo que se puede hacer con un poco de agua.**

De pronto Steven comenzó a entender el porqué a las otras gemas el que Lapis se hubiera bañado en la fuente de Rose no les sonó a buenas noticias.

\- **¿Algo más que deba saber?** \- preguntó él, algo irritado.

\- **Lo grabé todo.** \- le confesó Lapis mientras le mostraba una videocámara que traía detrás de sí.

\- **¡LAPIIIS!**

\- **¡Alcánzame si puedes!** \- la ninfa de agua rápidamente alzó vuelo con dirección al portal. Steven corrió detrás de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas si lograba pisarle los talones. A mitad de camino, ella le dedicó una sacada de lengua a modo de provocación, lo cual resultó en que, tan pronto como llegaron al portal de luz, el niño se le lanzase encima. Lapis lo detuvo en el último segundo, de modo que Steven quedó con la cara estampada en la mano de su compañera de equipo.

\- **¡Dame esooo!...** \- balbuceó mientras intentaba arrebatarle la cámara, extendiendo sus cortos y regordetes brazos en un vano intento.

\- **Oye, oye, tranquilo. Es solo una ilusión, no es real.** \- le dijo la gema, a la vez que la supuesta cámara se deshizo en pequeñas partículas de luz que se perdieron en el aire como aquel montón de arenisca que había levantado antes. - **¿Ves?**

\- **Me tienes que estar jodiendo.** \- declaró un Steven carente de toda expresión reconocible.

Lapis hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar la risa, soltando varios sonidos flatulentos en su lugar mientras se mordía los labios. Sintiéndose derrotado, Steven se dio la vuelta, quedándose una vez más ante el descolorido y tétrico paisaje de la Guardería.

- **Mira, solo vámonos de regreso, ¿sí? Ya me dio hambre.**

\- **Oh, entonces espero que traigas cambio para comprar algo en el pueblo, porque lo del portal era en serio.** \- comentó la gema de agua, recobrando su serenidad.

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... rechapos.**

El portal se activó tan pronto el niño terminó su queja. La luz los envolvió de pies a cabeza mientras se preparaba el transporte.

Steven juraría que en el último instante vio una sombra, una silueta moviéndose, para ocultarse detrás de uno de los inyectores en la distancia.

\- _**[¿Pero qué...?]**_

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué será lo que vio Steven? ¿Acaso fue solo producto de su imaginación? ¿Tendrá el hijo de Rose pesadillas con lo que le contó Lapis en esta oportunidad? Habrá que esperar un poco más para saberlo, porque a decir verdad estoy exhausto. En serio, no tienen idea del tiempo que este capítulo ha estado en redacción, como que ya la revisión lo dejaré para después. A esas alturas he llegado.  
**

 **Si se preguntan por la canción, se trata de "Tren al Sur" del grupo "Los Prisioneros". Digo si se preguntan, porque es un clásico, y tengo la corazonada de que más de uno ha de haberla identificado rápidamente (pero igualmente está bien si no). Me pregunto si alguien lo habrá leído cantando. Pueden mencionarlo en sus comentarios si gustan.**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que pediré vacaciones en mi centro de trabajo, para irme de viaje en tren por el campo yo también.**


	8. Cap 7: Sombras Sospechosas

**NA: Oh vaya, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida. Al menos fue una sorpresa muy agradable, pues veo que pese a todo siguen aquí.**

 **Por cierto, ¿ya vieron los últimos episodios? Si bien una de las nuevas gemas entra en conflicto con un OC que tenía reservado para otro fic (no, no es el de _El Cazarecompenzas_ ), creo que tengo una o dos ideas sobre cómo podría crear un arco en base a eso para el presente fic. Oh, realmente espero llegar lo suficientemente lejos. A no ser que el estrés me mate primero.**

 **NE: Ha pasado más de un mes desde la nota que ven ahí arriba. Increíble, ¿verdad? En fin, los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Sombras Sospechosas**

\- **Veamos: ¿GPS? Listo. ¿Agua? Lista. ¿Barra energética? Lista. ¿Polo de repuesto? Listo. ¿Linterna? lista. ¿Mapa tomado del laboratorio de Peridot? Listo.**

Habían pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido en la Guardería, y a Steven no se le iba de la cabeza aquella silueta que había visto. Él estaba seguro de que había visto algo, no podía ser simplemente producto de su imaginación, por más que Lapis intentara convencerlo de lo contrario. Consultarlo con las otras gemas no era una opción, pues la ninfa de agua le había prohibido abrir la boca al respecto, dado que las otras dos no querían que él se andase enterando de esas cosas aún.

El hijo de Rose se preguntó si existiría alguna razón en particular para ello. ¿Solo le ocultaban algunas cosas por ser un niño, o había algo más detrás de todo ello?

Vayamos por pasos. Primero él tenía que asegurarse de encontrar a lo que sea que vio allá, si es que vio algo realmente. No, él _sí_ vio algo, estaba seguro de ello. Fue algo tan breve, apenas una silueta de la cual poco o nada podía distinguirse, pero el movimiento, lo _vivo_ , estaba en esta. Tenía que ser real, y Steven estaba dispuesto a encontrarla. Ya luego tendría tiempo de hacer preguntas.

Ya con todo en la mochila, y asegurándose de que no haya nadie en la sala, el niño de cuarzo bajó por las escaleras para dirigirse luego hacia el portal de luz. Posicionándose sobre este, recordó la ubicación de un portal en específico. Necesitaba comprobar si...

* * *

Un destello de luz después, Steven se encontró a si mismo de vuelta en la misma gruta a la que había llegado acompañado de Lapis tras su viaje en tren. En efecto, al parecer si bien no podía trasportarse directamente hacia la Guardería, podía hacer el viaje en dos pasos. ¿Cómo es que a nadie más se le ocurren estas cosas?

Sintiéndose un poco más listo que lo usual, Steven volvió a activar el portal, con su destino bastante claro.

* * *

El mismo tétrico paisaje, carente de todo color, apareció a su encuentro. Al menos el sol iluminaba un poco mejor el lugar esa mañana, aunque los cerros y cañones ensombrecían parte del complejo de todas maneras. Deslizándose por la pendiente, Steven descendió hacia el suelo sin tropezar esta vez. Tras marcar su posición con ayuda del GPS y una vez verificado el mapa de Peridot, el niño comenzó su búsqueda en la Guardería.

Primero revisó la bahía de almacenamiento. El lugar estaba tan vacío y silencioso como cualquier almacén en una fábrica abandonada, con alguno que otro cachivache tirado por ahí, pero nada realmente interesante. Luego, el área de selección. El lugar estaba despejado y en cierta forma tenía un mejor aspecto que el resto del lugar, al no tener nada alrededor que bloquee los rayos del sol. Steven pensó en que quizá ese sería un buen lugar para un partido de fútbol, si pudiera conseguir los arcos y un balón. O tal vez baloncesto, o vóley, o casi cualquier deporte. El sitio era espacioso, lo suficiente como para un gimnasio entero. En la zona de producción, todo lo que encontró fueron inyectores en desuso, algunos rotos y otros enteros, aunque todos exhibían los estragos que había hecho el paso del tiempo en ellos. Los agujeros de donde salían las gemas mostraban cierta simetría y su corte era casi perfecto. Algunas pequeñas piedras estaban en los bordes de algunos agujeros, pero aparte de ello no había absolutamente nada en ellos.

El hijo de Rose pensó en cada una de las gemas que salieron de este lugar. ¿Quiénes habrán sido? ¿Qué ideas habrán tenido? ¿Para quién trabajaron? ¿En qué trabajaron?

¿Cómo se supone que se organizaban normalmente las gemas para empezar? Tantas preguntas llegaron a él, que podría llenar una libreta entera con ellas. Bueno, más que responder para Peridot, quizá también Jasper. A Lapis era mejor no preguntarle, porque luego se pone toda nostálgica y de ahí pasa a la melancolía. Soltando una corta risa, Steven prosiguió su camino, buscando entre rocas, escombros, agujeros y restos de aparatos.

Nada vivo. Ni una sola cosa que pudiera moverse aunque fuera por acción del viento. El sol había llegado a su punto más alto y las sombras estaban al mínimo, mas aun con la luz a su favor la misteriosa silueta no aparecía. Era como si su mente le hubiera jugado una mala pasada después de todo.

No, todavía no había buscado lo suficiente, pero estaba un poco cansado. Fue entonces que en medio de su caminata, entre un cañón y un cerro, encontró una roca. No era una roca como las que había visto hasta ahora, todas ásperas y de formas que denotaban un desprendimiento accidental. Esta tenía una forma más regular, con una superficie amplia, plana y suave al tacto, casi como una butaca de concreto al lado una loza deportiva aunque porosa y del tamaño de una camilla. Sentándose en ella, Steven sacó una botella de agua para tomar de ella un trago. El calor del sol era relajante, por lo que al rato terminó acostado. Era curioso lo cómoda que había resultado ser esa roca, quizá sí llegó a tener un uso alguna vez.

\- **Qué irónico, algo tan bueno salido de un sitio supuestamente tan malo.** \- dijo para sí, cerrando los ojos en lo que se disponía a tomar un descanso. El color escarlata de sus párpados fallando en bloquear totalmente la luz del astro rey se vio de pronto oscurecido cuando algo más se interpuso. - **Oh, cielos. ¿Tan rápido se nubló el día?**

\- **A ver, a ver, ¿quién dijo que podías echarte en mi sillón, eh?** \- preguntó una voz femenina algo tosca.

Alto. ¿Una voz?... ¿¡Alguien más!?

Tras demorarse un segundo en procesarlo, Steven se levantó de un brinco, terminando de pie y dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser otra gema. Esta era de color púrpura, vistiendo lo que parecía ser un uniforme sin mangas del mismo color de su piel aunque más oscuro, un polo de manga corta negro que decía "Can't touch this!" en letra corrida plateada encima del traje y un par de botas blancas. Su cabello largo y alborotado era de un color lavanda muy pálido con un brillo peculiar ante la luz del sol, este ocultaba parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, mientras el derecho quedaba expuesto para observar al niño con un iris bastante oscuro, casi negro. Sus labios, busto y caderas estaban generosamente proporcionados, aunque su talla no parecía estar a la altura de sus demás atributos, literalmente. Quizá sería uno o dos centímetros más alta que el niño. Finalmente, siendo su polo de al menos una talla por encima de lo que ella pareciera necesitar, este revelaba a medias una gema de amatista debajo del cuello, con una faceta de 6 cortes.

Pero el hijo de Rose no tuvo el tiempo de fijarse en esos detalles, puesto que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue...

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

... gritar.

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** \- se unió la misteriosa gema al grito aterrado.

\- **¡** ** **AAAAAAAAAA**** ** ** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH** HHHHHHHHHH**!** \- gritaron ambos al unísono, con ambas manos sobre sus cabezas, hasta que sin previo aviso los ojos de la gema se salieron de sus cuencas y comenzaron a rebotar de estas repetidas veces mientras hacía ruidos extraños con la boca al mejor estilo de una caricatura de los años cincuenta. Esto terminó por sacar de sí a Steven, quien cayó de trasero al suelo e incluso se arrastró un poco hacia atrás con un rostro palidecido y una expresión de genuino trauma. Definitivamente la ocurrencia era más graciosa en la televisión que cuando alguien venía a hacerlo en tu cara.

\- **¿¡Q-Q-Q-... qué rayos!?...**

La gema estalló en risa histérica, no pudiendo mantenerse en pie por mucho. - **¡Tuh... Tu cara! ¡TU MALDITAH... CARA NO TIENE PRECIOH HO HO HO HO HO...! ¡JAAAAAA JAH JAH JAH JAH JAAAAA!** \- El niño se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse mientras observaba a su nueva acompañante disfrutar con ganas de su última travesura, sujetando como podía su vientre con una mano mientras con la otra golpeaba el suelo erráticamente. La reacción era tan vívida que incluía rubor, el mandatorio respiro en medio de las carcajadas para no ahogarse y hasta la lagrimita. Steven juraría que nunca antes había visto a alguien reír con tanto gusto.

Eventualmente el efecto del chiste se diluyó, perdiéndose junto con los rayos del sol que esta vez sí fueron bloqueados por un montón de nubes transitando por el lugar. La gema se reincorporó como pudo, apoyándose un segundo sobre sus rodillas hasta recuperar la compostura completamente.

\- **Entonces, niño bonito,** \- comenzó la desconocida, acomodando su cabellera y apoyándose en la roca - **cuéntame: ¿qué trae a un humano por mis dominios?**

A Steven le tomó un segundo el animarse a contestar - **Pues... la búsqueda de una o dos cosas, en realidad.**

\- **Osea, muchacho, estás en mi zona, mi barrunto, _Guardería City_. Ni siquiera yo sé qué podría venir** **alguien** **a buscar además de rocas. Ya sabes, rocas por acá, y por allá, maracuyá, hasta quien te habla.** \- comentó la gema con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalando alrededor - **Y luego está mi sillón. La pieza perfecta de minerales de escaso valor económico, forjada por los dioses.** \- añadió acariciando la suave superficie del sólido mueble.

\- **Tú... tú eres una gema, ¿verdad?** \- intentó él preguntar lo obvio, al no estar muy seguro de qué otra cosa decir por los nervios.

\- **Pos claro.** \- confirmó la chica casualmente - **Espera, ¿a poco tú sabes de las gemas? Digo, por lo general la gente pensaba que tenía alguna enfermedad o me pintaba la piel. Lo más curioso es que algunas personas llegaban a hacer eso solo por imitarme, je je.** \- añadió rascándose un poco la cabeza.

\- **¿Conoces a otras personas?** \- preguntó un sorprendido Steven - **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?**

\- **¡Uff...! 'ta que... no sé ah. Creo que perdí la cuenta en los cuatro mil y tantos.**

¿Más de cuatro mil años? ¿¡Cómo es que ninguna de las otras gemas se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo!? Steven añadió mentalmente otra pregunta a su lista.

\- **Pero ya, viejo, en serio.** \- insistió la gema - **Todos tenemos una excusa en esta vida, ¿cuál es la tuya?**

\- **Bueno... supongo que debería empezar por lo básico. Me llamo Steven, y ni gema ni humano, más bien soy una mezcla de ambos.**

El hijo de Rose alzó su polo para mostrar su gema de cuarzo. La gema púrpura pareció sobresaltarse por un segundo, mas luego de sacudir la cabeza un poco se mostró impresionada. - **¡Whoa! ¡Qué loco! Un cuarzo rosado,** \- comentó dándole piquetes en el abdomen con su dedo índice - **aunque puedo sentir tripas aquí dentro. Jeh, y decían que _yo_ era un fenómeno.**

Steven ríe algo nervioso - **Ja ja ja... sí, esto... vine buscándote, de hecho.** \- prosigue, apartando despacio la mano curiosa. - **Estaba seguro de que te había visto la última vez que pasé por aquí. A todo esto, ¿tú quien eres?**

\- **Pues soy Amatista, serie 15, unidad 9135; pero eso es demasiado largo. Tú solo llámame Amatista, o Amy. Mis amigos lo hacen.**

\- **¿Amy?** \- preguntó el híbrido, un tanto agraciado por la propuesta.

\- **Sí, ya sabes.** \- se explicó Amatista, abrazando por un costado a Steven mientras señalaba al cielo con el brazo que le quedó libre - **Un nombre más fresco, fácil de pronunciar.**

\- **Suena bien.**

Sin siquiera pensarlo, ambos se pasaron el resto de la tarde deambulando por las instalaciones de la Guardería mientras conversaban. Con ese par llenando de actividad y bullicio el lugar con sus risas y anécdotas, este ya no lucía tan desolado o escalofriante. A lo más, parecería cualquier otro sitio abandonado en medio de los suburbios que un grupo de amigos frecuentara tras salir de clases.

Las historias iban y venían. Sobre la vida en Ciudad Playa, las variedades de gemas que solían producirse, deportes, cuántas piedras podías apilar una sobre otra hasta que la torre se viniera abajo, nunca haber ido a la escuela, haber terminado causando desmanes en una escuela "casualmente a propósito" sin ser estudiante en pleno siglo XIX, entre muchas otras.

\- **Entonces... ¿nunca conociste a nadie en este lugar?** \- le preguntó Steven. Ambos estaban sentados al borde de un cañón, observando parte de las instalaciones de producción bajo sus pies colgantes.

\- **No realmente.** \- contestó Amatista - **Digo, según lo que estaba anotado, habían pasado algo de 500 traslaciones desde que salió el último bache. C** ** **uando emergí e** l lugar estaba abandonado y pues, sin nadie que me orientara en nada, no podía seguir el protocolo.**

\- **¿Cuál protocolo?**

\- **Ni idea. Me dio lata chequear eso, a decir verdad.** \- la gema se recostó con ambas manos tras la nuca.

Steven se tomó un momento para meditarlo. Aparentemente Amatista no tenía mayor conocimiento sobre el Planeta Hogar que lo que las gemas habían dejado tras el fin de la guerra, y eso era comparable a meras migajas. Por lo demás, parecía ser cualquier otra residente de la Tierra... solo que morada, baja de estatura y con habilidades mágicas o algo así.

El hijo de Rose nunca había estado seguro sobre cómo deberían describirse las habilidades de las gemas. A simple vista parecían mágicas, incluso su padre se había referido a ellas de dicha forma en varias ocasiones; y a las gemas les daba igual. Aunque, ¿no se supone que en la antigüedad se le había atribuido lo mismo a muchas cosas que, hoy en día, tienen explicación lógica? Peridot intentó explicarle los minuciosos detalles sobre la naturaleza de las gemas alguna vez, pero metió tanto palabreo que aun haciendo esfuerzos Steven no pudo entenderlo, salvo por las palabras "luz sólida". Quizá las gemas estén basadas en luz, o dependan de ella para vivir, o quizá solo entendió todo mal.

Aunque ¿quién sabe? Quizá esta nueva gema podría darle algunas respuestas.

\- **¿Qué hay, bro?** \- se acercó de pronto Amatista a preguntar - **¿Estás esperando a ver cuál de esos dos inyectores se cae primero? Porque llevan colgando en una pata desde los setentas.  
**

\- **Je je, ¿en serio?**

\- **Seh...** \- Amatista tomó una piedra - **¡pero no por mucho!**

Al ser arrojada con fuerza por la gema púrpura, la piedra deja una abolladura en uno de los dos inyectores colgando del borde del cañón. El único apéndice que lo sujetaba terminó soltándose, cayendo hacia el suelo y desarmándose por el impacto. El enorme estruendo habría asustado a las ardillas y mandado a volar a las aves, de haber habido alguna en los alrededores, mas solo el híbrido y la gema terrestre estuvieron ahí para oírlo. Algo de polvo se levantó también, pero se asentó rápidamente.

\- **Bueno, otro dilema resuelto.** \- comentó la gema tranquila tras su cometido.

\- **Hmp.** \- Steven se puso de pie. El tiempo le estaba comenzando a ganar y no quería perderse el almuerzo.

\- **¿Qué pasa?**

\- **Tengo que irme,** \- admitió él - **pero... creo que vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando.** \- añadió. **  
**

- **¿Oh?... Oh, por mi normal eh.** \- le respondió ella, alzando un pulgar.

Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la zona en la que se encontraba el portal. Subiéndose el hijo de Rose en ella, se despidió de su nueva amiga y procedió a marcharse, despareciendo tras una pared de luz.

Una vez el niño se teletransportó fuera del lugar, la gema púrpura dejó salir un pesado suspiro que estaba guardándose por un buen rato, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

* * *

 **NA: Eso es todo por el momento. Ahora, quizá se pregunten qué me demoró esta vez en la redacción de este capítulo; pues bien, en realidad fueron muchas cosas, así que iré al grano:  
**

 **\- Algunos fics de mi lista de favoritos desaparecieron justo cuando buscaba releerlos, entre ellos,** ** ** _Pearl VS Life_** y ******_Out of This World_**. Ello me hizo invertir una semana entera en la programación de una herramienta que me permitiera guardarlos masivamente y releerlos luego. Actualmente no está 100% terminada, pero al menos ya descarga todo sin problema y me permite visualizar el contenido. De hecho, ya hay dos fics eliminados que tengo guardados gracias a esto.**

 **\- Un** **colega del trabajo sufrió un importuno accidente hace casi dos meses, por lo que yo tuve que atender los requerimientos que dejó pendientes. Nada más les acepté porque sí me dieron el aumento que había pedido. Él acaba de volver de su descanso médico hace unos días.  
**

 **\- La semana pasada tuvimos que cubrir horas extra por un fin de semana largo que será efectiva a partir de este jueves. Al menos tendré parte del jueves y viernes para ocuparme del próximo capítulo, el que por cierto necesito redactar pronto, ya que empalma y mucho con el que acaban de leer.**

 **\- No me ha ido bien en la universidad este ciclo, y he tenido que redoblar esfuerzos para recuperar calificación en la segunda unidad. Carajo, se supone que ya solo me queda un curso para entrar a Tesis, pero tremendo dolor de cabeza que está resultando ser.**

 **\- Añadan a eso tres bloqueos mentales, entre los cuales pude avanzar un poco, y hacer ajustes o añadir cosas a la planificación del presente fic. Oh, lo que nos espera... si llego a alcanzarlo.**

 **Habiendo hecho mis descargos (entiéndase como "presentado mis pobres intentos de excusas"), veo necesario añadir que, si están preguntándose sobre la información de Amatista, esta aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**


	9. Cap 8: Gema Terrestre

**NA: ¿Soy el único al que se le hizo algo extraño el encuentro entre Steven y Amatista? Bueno, si tenían dudas al respecto, quizá se les resuelvan en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Gema Terrestre**

Amatista era una mujer sencilla, con necesidades sencillas y de buen corazón... en sentido figurado, por supuesto. En realidad, Amatista no era, para empezar, una mujer, y literalmente no tenía un corazón. Ella no era siquiera humana, aunque en más de una ocasión tal hecho se le había ido de la cabeza. Por otra parte, la vida nunca puede ser tan simple.

No puede ser tan simple, cuando un día despiertas y te encuentras en medio de ruinas, sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer, ni alguien a quién consultar al respecto. Sin un objetivo, sin un rumbo, sin una motivación... tan solo tu solitaria existencia.

La gema en cuestión traía una larga historia tras de sí. Si bien los primeros ochenta años no fueron nada interesantes, una noche particularmente estrellada ella decidió salir a explorar, aventurándose fuera de los confines de las instalaciones abandonadas en las que ella había sido creada, más allá de los cañones y tierras áridas, inertes, descoloridas. Y lo que vio allí afuera la dejó fascinada.

El color, los aromas, las sensaciones... para alguien como ella, era algo imposible de describir en ese momento; Amatista simplemente no tenía con qué compararlo. Para ella era sobrecogedor, abrumador incluso. Todo un mundo nuevo abriéndose ante ella, con lugares, plantas y animales diversos.

Mas nadie que fuera como ella.

Una vez pasaron un par de siglos y con ellos la emoción inicial de todo lo que había por descubrir, la gema terrestre se dio cuenta de ello. A partir de entonces, comenzaría algo que podría describirse como una larga y algo exagerada adolescencia.

¿Qué se supone que era ella en realidad? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿De dónde vino? ¿Era ella tan solo otro ser cualquiera de este extraño mundo o existía acaso algo más detrás de ella, algo que la diferenciase como para no poder encontrar a un semejante por ningún lado? Todos tenían un semejante, aunque a la vez nadie era idéntico a otro. En cierto punto, ello podía considerarse una ley, una de la que solo ella parecía estar exenta.

¿O acaso ella era la última de su tipo?

Amatista le dio vueltas a dicha posibilidad por un buen tiempo. Considerándose la única y última amatista sobre la Tierra, pasó sus días entre los demás animales que la habitaban, observándolos y de vez en cuando interactuando con ellos. No era una existencia monótona, pero definitivamente carente de cosas importantes, como vínculos genuinos. Relacionarse con alguien que estuviera a su mismo nivel.

Entonces, un día, conoció a alguien más.

Su piel era oscura como la de ella, aunque de tono más amarillo, profundo como la miel, dorado ante el sol del atardecer de aquél momento. Sus labios eran delgados, a diferencia de los de la gema. Su cuerpo era más grande, pero más delgado, y tenía cierta gracia en su figura ante la vista que Amatista no sabía como explicar.

El shock inicial duró algo de tiempo. Ambas se quedaron en su lugar, viéndose mutuamente en silencio. Luego una dio un paso, la otra lo hizo también. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro.

Ambas quedaron frente a frente, ojos cafés fijos en púrpuras y viceversa. Y sin mediar palabra ambas partieron juntas.

Ese día Amatista hizo un nuevo descubrimiento, quizá el mayor de ellos: los humanos. Seres que llevaban la ley de semejanza/diferencia al extremo, con formas, costumbres y lenguajes diferentes, salvo por un patrón reconocible en todos ellos, que los relacionaba unos con otros, así como con otros animales.

Los primeros años al lado de ellos fueron algo extraños, pero una vez la gema logró entender su lenguaje las cosas se hicieron mucho más sencillas, y ella pudo abrirse ante ellos. Fue entonces que Amatista encontró finalmente la oportunidad de forjarse una identidad. Y fue del todo por ello.

A lo largo de su trayectoria, Amatista fue muchas cosas: campesina, tejedora, esclava, bufón, guardaespaldas, reclusa, soldado, carretillera, actriz, duquesa, atleta, cocinera, balón de fútbol, diosa, semidiosa, (inserte nombre de alguna criatura mitológica local aquí), gladiadora, delincuente, pintora, trabajadora de construcción, entre muchas, muchas otras. Durante un par y medio de miles de años, la gema vivió y creció... espiritualmente, junto a la humanidad, viendo un poco de todo y cambiando acorde a ello, adaptándose cuando era necesario. Después de todo, adaptarse fue lo primero que aprendió a hacer desde que dejó aquél sitio abandonado en el que despertó. En este mundo ello era lo primordial.

De tanto vivir entre humanos, la gema llegó a encariñarse con ellos, identificándose con su caótica naturaleza; por ello prefería a menudo identificarse como tal siempre que pudiera. Sin embargo, la vida nunca puede ser tan simple. Querer no es poder. Querer no es hacer. Querer no es ser.

Amatista no era humana. No podía serlo aunque quisiera.

Los humanos nacen de otros. Tienen padre, madre y a veces hermanos. Crecen, su apariencia y habilidades cambian, a veces, fuera de su control. Pueden dar origen a otros seres humanos, sus cuerpos están hechos para ello. Finalmente, los humanos mueren.

Como todas las demás criaturas de la Tierra, ellos vuelven a ser parte de ella eventualmente.

Amatista emergió de la Tierra, pero tras milenios esta nunca la había reclamado de vuelta.

Amatista no era humana.

Tras discutir sobre su crisis existencial con un monje budista, en una pequeña caseta al borde de un acantilado en una montaña nevada, este le sugirió que, a veces, las respuestas pueden hallarse en el único lugar en donde a uno no se le ocurriría buscar.

Pero Amatista había recorrido literalmente todo el mundo para ese entonces. ¿En dónde más podía buscar? ¿En la Luna? Ya iban cuatro mil años desde que salió de aquél lugar que en un principio fue todo su mundo. Su lugar de origen.

Fue ahí cuando Amatista finalmente se dio cuenta de en dónde le hacía falta buscar.

Tras una rápida despedida y bajar por la montaña literalmente como una bola de nieve, la gema púrpura emprendió su regreso hacia América.

Al llegar al sitio, Amatista se sintió como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Habían tantos detalles que ya no recordaba, y otros a los que nunca les había prestado atención hasta ese momento. Quizá ese día no obtuvo todas las respuestas que buscaba, pero vaya que encontró muchas cosas. Y, ante ello, la gema tuvo que adaptarse una vez más. Adaptarse a la idea de que su legítimo hogar estaba más allá de las estrellas, fuera de su alcance.

En efecto, quedó confirmado que ella era la última amatista... la última gema sobre la Tierra.

 _¿O no?..._

* * *

De las gemas y de la rebelión quedaron solo historias y entradas en bitácoras archivadas dentro de las instalaciones del complejo que todavía se mantenían funcionales a pesar del tiempo en desuso. Historias que para un humano parecerían parte de la trama de una trilogía de ciencia-ficción, pero que Amatista no tenía otra opción más que creer.

Pero no se las creería del todo hasta el día en que descubriera que, en realidad, dicha historia nunca había terminado.

La líder rosa, la ninfa de agua, la soldado perfecta y la ingeniera. Cuando las vio por primera vez, el cóctel de emociones la dejó completamente congelada. Tan solo podía contemplar como se enfrentaban a una bestia de apariencia indescriptible, a la que le estaban dando una paliza, dicho sea de paso. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era tal cosa posible?

Amatista casi corre a su encuentro ante la realización de ya no ser la última gema, mas aquél rayo de esperanza se apagó súbitamente al acordarse de un detalle importante: estas eran rebeldes. Amatista no era, bajo ningún concepto alguno, una rebelde. Su experiencia con los humanos le decía que mostrarse ante ellas sería una muy mala idea. Por supuesto, lo que tenía en frente no eran humanos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Después de todo, la última vez que lo hizo le costó a alguien más una pierna.

Fue entonces que la gema resolvió mantener su presencia por lo bajo, con un ojo bien abierto, vigilante ante sus potenciales enemigas desde una distancia prudente. Aunque para ser sincera, ella esperaba nunca tener que verse a sí misma enfrentada a ellas. No tendría oportunidad alguna.

Sin duda había un aire alienígena en ellas, sus acciones no correspondían a nada que Amatista hubiese visto antes, y tampoco había un patrón reconocible que lo relacionase con otras cosas. Durante un par de siglos las estuvo siguiendo, conociéndolas en secreto, viendo todo lo que hacían y a dónde iban. Sin embargo, ella también tenía una vida que atender.

Quizá haya aceptado el hecho de que era un alien, pero de todas maneras, eso no le impedía hacer amigos.

Si bien el título de "amiga de todos" con el tiempo dejaría de sentarle bien, lo que era cierto es que Amatista había conocido a una incontable cantidad de personas a lo largo del mundo, entre todas las épocas. Y aún entonces lo hacía. ¿Por qué no?

Lo que no esperaba ella fue eventualmente conocer cara a cara a una de las gemas, en la privacidad de su hogar, tras haberla perdido de vista algunos años.

* * *

Ahí estaba. Cabello rizado, polo magenta, shorts algo holgados y zapatillas. Bajito y regordete. De pie frente a su agujero, bajo el sol de mediodía, inspeccionando ése y los agujeros colindantes. Si bien ya lo había visto acompañado una de las gemas hace un par de días, no pensó que ellas fuesen a volver tan pronto. Por lo general venían una vez cada año, y entonces era muy fácil ocultarse. Amatista conocía lugares en la Guardería que ellas simplemente no.

Satisfecho con su observación, el muchacho descendió hasta dar con una roca. La roca. Era la mejor roca del lugar, simplemente eso. Punto. Si querías una mecedora, esa era la roca. Si querías un sillón, esa era la roca. Si querías una mesa, esa era la roca. Si querías una cama, esa era la roca. Si querías una roca... esa era la roca que buscabas.

Y al parecer el humano supo apreciar ello rápidamente, al usarla de sillón y luego de cama. Sintiéndose agraciada con el espectáculo, Amatista decidió por una vez ser ella la que se acerque. Por fortuna, estaba vestida casualmente para la ocasión.

\- **A ver, a ver, ¿quién dijo que podías echarte en mi sillón, eh?** \- preguntó una voz femenina algo tosca.

Al niño le tomó un par de segundos el darse cuenta de que le habían hablado a él. Cuando lo hizo, se puso de pie rápidamente. Luego comenzaron los gritos.

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** \- gritó el niño.

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** \- se unió la gema al grito aterrado.

\- **¡** ** **AAAAAAAAAA**** ** ** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH** HHHHHHHHHH**!** \- gritaron ambos al unísono, con ambas manos sobre sus cabezas, hasta que a Amatista se le ocurrió hacer un truco típico de las caricaturas de los años cincuenta, para romper el hielo. A propósito de eso, el humano se quedó frío del susto.

Era demasiado bueno para Amatista, quien no pudo contener la risa. - **¡Tuh... Tu cara! ¡TU MALDITAH... CARA NO TIENE PRECIOH HO HO HO HO HO...! ¡JAAAAAA JAH JAH JAH JAH JAAAAA!** \- Hasta ese momento las cosas fueron de maravilla, para tratarse de alguien que de algún modo había ido a parar a la Guardería. Un evento extremadamente inusual, pero bien recibido.

\- **Entonces, niño bonito,** \- comenzó ella la plática acomodando su cabellera y apoyándose en la roca - **cuéntame: ¿qué trae a un humano por mis dominios?**

Al humano le tomó un segundo el animarse a contestar - **Pues... la búsqueda de una o dos cosas, en realidad.**

\- **Osea, muchacho, estás en mi zona, mi barrunto, _Guardería City_. Ni siquiera yo sé qué podría venir** **alguien** **a buscar además de rocas. Ya sabes, rocas por acá, y por allá, maracuyá, hasta quien te habla.** \- comentó la gema con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalando alrededor - **Y luego está mi sillón. La pieza perfecta de minerales de escaso valor económico, forjada por los dioses.** \- añadió acariciando la suave superficie del sólido mueble.

\- **Tú... tú eres una gema, ¿verdad?** \- preguntó el niño con algo de nervios.

 _Primer bloqueo mental._

¿¡Cómo demonios lo supo!? Amatista, consideró la posibilidad de que alguien más estuviese aquí mientras ella anduvo fuera. Quizá los humanos ya sabían de la raza que alguna vez intentó colonizar su planeta en el pasado, pero entonces, ¿cómo nadie más se había fijado en ella antes?

De momento, lo mejor era seguir la corriente. Este niño parece traer consigo más que solo un par de kilos extra.

\- **Pos claro.** \- confirmó la chica casualmente - **Espera, ¿a poco tú sabes de las gemas? Digo, por lo general la gente pensaba que tenía alguna enfermedad o me pintaba la piel. Lo más curioso es que algunas personas llegaban a hacer eso solo por imitarme, je je.** \- añadió rascándose un poco la cabeza.

\- **¿Conoces a otras personas?** \- preguntó el niño, sorprendido- **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?**

\- **¡Uff...! 'ta que... no sé ah. Creo que perdí la cuenta en los cuatro mil y tantos.** \- respondió Amatista - **Pero ya, viejo, en serio.** **Todos tenemos una excusa en esta vida, ¿cuál es la tuya?**

\- **Bueno... supongo que debería empezar por lo básico. Me llamo Steven, y ni gema ni humano, más bien soy una mezcla de ambos.**

El muchacho alzó entonces su polo para revelar una gema de cuarzo ocupando el lugar de su ombligo.

 _Segundo bloqueo mental._

\- _**[What the actual freaking rolling gem-cracked FUCK!? ¡Que alguien me pellizque...!]**_ \- gritó Amatista por dentro.

Ese niño tenía una gema de cuarzo. Y no _cualquier_ gema de cuarzo. Todos los sentidos de Amatista entraron en alerta roja al reconocer, en cuestión de microsegundos, a quién pertenecía realmente esa gema.

 _No bueno. No bueno. No bueno. ¡No bueno! ¡No bueno! ¡NO BUENO! ¡NO BUENO! **¡NO! ¡BUENO!**_

Con las piernas ya en el fondo del fango, la gema terrestre se vio obligada a una vez más seguir con su charada. Pero esta vez ella tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa si no quería tener a las demás supervivientes viniendo a por su cabeza. Y hablando de cabeza, le hizo falta sacudir la cabeza un poco para no dejar ver su sorpresa. Por suerte, la gema en disfraz no pareció notarlo. - **¡Whoa! ¡Qué loco! Un cuarzo rosado,** \- comentó dándole piquetes en el abdomen con su dedo índice - **aunque puedo sentir tripas aquí dentro. Jeh, y decían que _yo_ era un fenómeno.**

De veras era un disfraz muy, muy convincente. Casi justifica la loca idea de que a Rose le haya tomado más de 10 años perfeccionarlo.

El supuesto híbrido rió algo nervioso - **Ja ja ja... sí, esto... vine buscándote, de hecho.** \- prosigue, apartando despacio la mano curiosa. - **Estaba seguro de que te había visto la última vez que pasé por aquí. A todo esto, ¿tú quien eres?**

\- **Pues soy Amatista, serie 15, unidad 9135; pero eso es demasiado largo. Tú solo llámame Amatista, o Amy. Mis amigos lo hacen.** \- Amatista siempre fue terrible para inventarse nombres falsos: siempre se le olvidaban. Lo mejor era escupir su nombre a la primera. De todos modos, ella era una indocumentada así que...

\- **¿Amy?** \- preguntó el niño, con una media sonrisa.

\- **Sí, ya sabes.** \- se explicó Amatista, abrazándole por un costado mientras señalaba al cielo con el brazo que le quedó libre - **Un nombre más fresco, fácil de pronunciar.**

\- **Suena bien.**

\- _**[Eso... muerde el cebo. Dos podemos jugar a esto, Rosita.]**_

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron conversando. Amatista evadió preguntas un tanto comprometedoras con viejas anécdotas que no tenían relevancia. Rose por su parte no parecía tener problema en contestar cualquier cosa, incluso algunas no muy directas sobre las otras gemas y el templo que habitaban. Extraño, aunque quizá sea todo parte de su plan. Teniéndolo así, ciertamente era difícil discernir hasta qué punto lo que decía podía ser cierto, y hasta que punto un invento. Todo sonaba demasiado real. Buena jugada.

Eventualmente, y luego de hacer algunos destrozos en la zona de inyectores, llegó el momento de partir.

\- **Tengo que irme,** \- avisó el niño - **pero... creo que vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando.** **  
**

- **¿Oh?... Oh, por mi normal eh.** \- le respondió ella, alzando un pulgar. - _**[No... no, por favor...]**_ \- añadió en su mente.

Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la zona en la que se encontraba el portal. Subiéndose Rose en ella, se despidió con la mano y procedió a marcharse, despareciendo tras una pared de luz.

Con la líder de la rebelión ahora fuera del lugar, la gema púrpura deja salir un pesado suspiro que estaba guardándose por un buen rato, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Eso estuvo realmente cerca. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía suceder exactamente? Amatista se encuentra a sí misma sin la menor idea. Quizá el tiempo lo diga, y lo único que puede hacer ella de momento es esperar por lo mejor.

Sosteniéndose de la frente, la última amatista sobre la Tierra emprende despacio el retorno hacia el interior de sus dominios. Quizá una siesta le haga bien.

Con suerte, las cosas estarán mejor cuando Rose vuelva a aparecer. Y, quizá esto ya sea pedir un milagro, todo sea un malentendido que ella pueda resolver con las rebeldes, para variar, sin necesidad de agarrarse a golpes.

* * *

 **Amatista**

Una soldado que se quedó olvidada tras la guerra por la Tierra. Cuando emergió de la Guardería, ya no quedaba nadie en aquél lugar. Desde entonces ha pasado sus días vagando por el planeta, para regresar a su lugar de origen pocos siglos atrás, hospedándose allí definitivamente. Se sabe que ha hecho varias amistades a lo largo del tiempo, y es algo de lo que ella le gusta hablar. Su carácter es bastante relajado, y su convivencia con los humanos ha influido en ella al punto de ser la única gema que respira y come con total naturalidad. Tiene además un peculiar gusto por la comedia y la televisión.

\- **Arma:** Látigo  
\- **Clase:** Soldado  
\- **Superclase:** Cuarzo  
\- **Serie Prod:** 15  
\- **Número Unid:** 9135  
\- **Edad estimada:** 4600 años

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que Steven se iba a ganar una nueva gema así nada más? Esto no es "Reclutamiento", eh xD. En fin, agradezco mucho su paciencia, chicos. Ustedes son lo máximo, y por su apreciación es que obtengo ánimos de no tengo para sacar esto adelante; además de que las cosas ya están comenzando a calentarse, y se viene acercando el punto en donde comenzaremos a conocer realmente a los personajes.**

 **Por cierto, ya van 5 historias que me figuran como muertas en mi pequeño repositorio en casa. Si bien solo dos de ellas estaban completadas, esto me hace preguntarme sobre cuántos fics desparecerán diariamente de ese sitio por alguna u otra razón. Creo que hice bien en programar esa herramienta.**


End file.
